Beyond Wonderland
by exorcist sora walker
Summary: Percy is sick of everything. She hates her family; she hates herself; she hates forgetting it. She deems SHE is the root of everyone's grief and chooses to carry each burden. But when she gets a hold of a death note manga that drops from the sky, she meets her true match: assist 3 creepers with dark under eyes while finding her foggy past and goal: saving all of them. No MarySue OC
1. tarot cards and katana

**Sora- I'm having writer's block so now I'm trying out a strategy… writing the entire story and updating normally so you won't have to worry! I'm doing death Note (death note) **

**Kanda – I've always wondered why you have a male alias/pen name but are female…**

**Sora – because a lot of Japanese name like Sora end in 'a' but are dude's names (i.e. Sora _kingdom hearts_, iruka _Naruto_) but in America (no I'm not a red neck hillbilly that holds a shot gun and drinks whisky) more over Philadelphia, male names don't usually end in 'a' so I went to translate 'sky' to English I got 'Sora'…**

**Kanda – that is so… otaku… Sora doesn't own death note in any way possible but she owns her OC and the story… and she owes me money… **

**Sora - … shut it!**

It was another one of those days; Wake up, Put clothes on, and watch anime for a few hours, debate whether I'm truly living, or if my existence is a false one.

My existence is used to make others look good, frankly I'm not need as a person; I'm a monster. You'll see why soon, I'm reminded everyday of my life. Every mistake haunts me to the point I'd rather die holding everyone's burden from their shoulder, than to live a life as liability.

Lately I'm hooked on death note, it just seems so thrilling, so fulfilling, everyone lives for a reason and death is a burden on everyone, and staying alive is the least you could do in the situation. It's very intelligent and well thought out. Me, I'm one to connect, I love chess, tarot card fortunes, and several fine, culinary, and sewing arts, which isn't a very popular topic.

But my style is why people say I'm a contradiction, I wear striped t-shirts and baggy pants, so at first look, people think I'm a dude. My coarse and spiky shoulder-length hair is natural dark brown and it fades to a brownish gray on some areas like when you part a cat's fur. My eyes are also natural but I have heterochromatic colors, one is light blue on the left, but the other is gray with a yellow ring in the iris which is on the right, I usually wear a pair of steam/cyber punk goggles to avoid people staring or commenting, not like it helps. My life was terrible even without what people say about me.

I the adopted daughter of a family of five, though they boast to every body they're so kind and considerate to take in another's child, in reality my adoptive parents don't give a shit what happens to me. Always saying I shouldn't stand up for myself because I'm an orphan and their real kids are all ways right! If I use self-defense on they're bratty kids to keep myself safe it is like signing a death wish.

I eat in a different room, just to be safe from their real kids, those asses can't fight if they're lives depended in it, so I could easily beat up bitch 1#-3# and bastard 4#-5# without breathing but that's not the case for their dad. If they get hit once, by me, they go running to 'papa' and he hits me with his belt, if they fight me, I can't fight back, at least they can't punch well, even I can take their hits.

"Hey Persephone, if you don't get you filthy ass down here I'll get dad!" that was bitch #1, aka Melanie, she was a slut and an ugly one too. She was trying to intimidate me but I had a plan.

"Say that again and I'll give your current three boyfriends every record of your dates with other guys that include each other," I grinned, walking out the door. She fumed on the way out but her curses were unheard, it was always like this when I went _there._ I was already walking to my safe haven, so I hear nothing but my heart beat and breaths.

I caught the bus to center city Philadelphia toward an old shop that most would ignore or pass; it was a fortune telling booth and pawn shop.

I had a childhood friend, Lucas, who lived with his aunt and uncle due to school. He would say things like "I wish I could see mommy!" or "when I get home dad's gonna teach me how to be strong and defend myself!" but sadly he never saw them after he got back from school. He died when I was 8, in a car accident.

It should have been me; he pushed me away from the car and sacrificed himself from me. I've come here ever since, he always told me that his parents worked here and I've always come because I don't want them to fall under the hard times and lose the shop to lack of customers, I want to keep my memories of Lucas alive, because the last this he said was, "Thank Kami you're okay…I want to tell mommy and daddy I've learned to become strong, but I don't think I'll be able to just yet, could you do I…" his heart stopped and he went cold.

This was the least I could do for him, he was my best friend. I the overwhelming guilt was even more painful when his parent said it wasn't my fault, I wanted them to hate me, but in all actuality I didn't, I felt him with me, I felt him say in my ear, "it was my choice, I wouldn't want you to die just yet, you are too _special,_ Persephone," so I bit down the tears.

"Persephone, here again I see, would you like a reading?" Lucas's mom, Sicily, asked. I nodded and set down the money, but added about five dollars to it, hoping they wouldn't see and refuse the extra out of kindness. She drew four tarot cards, the combo was weird: judgment, knight of pentacles, six of cups and lastly the eight of wands.

"that's ironic, it means a situation from the past will be brought back," she mused, I couldn't remember my past at all, only that at age five I got adopted by that dread family and met Lucas, before that was a blur. I had amnesia.

"Hey honey could I talk to Persephone, alone?" Lucas's father, Mitchell, asked, she nodded and left. He sat down and placed the picture of Lucas next to me. He said it was to keep a part of him listening to us, but I think it was to make me feel ashamed. I stared at Lucas's smiling face, his curly black hair over lapped his yellowish eyes.

He looked at me and sighed, "I know you've been giving us more money than I ask and I glad you care," I coughed like I was choking, and stared, "but we can take care of the business, so with the extra money I got you this and dug this out of _his _room…," he passed over a book…no… _books_, a death note collection of every volume out all in one book to be exact. In his other hand was the charming and punk rock short katana in neon red with skull designs, roses, etc. I saw on eBay. It was impossible to get from my adoptive parents since they gave me hammy down and made me work for food and clothing. I was barely able to get my goggles with out Mitchell giving me some and my video games were Lucas's so I got those too.

"I had found this is… Lucas's room, and I couldn't bring myself to throw it out, I know you love this series, that is how you and Lucas became friend right?" he explained, I stared at it, and flipped open the cover, on the side was written.

'_Yo Percy, I know you LOVE death note so I got this for your 9th b-day! I can't wait for school to end!_

_P.s. this volume is special, **I think it fell out of the sky**, look out for shinigami, and I transfer ownership of this death note to you! Thank KAMI!_

_Huggies, _

_Lucas'_

I felt like crying, he wrote this before he died, before he knew he wouldn't be able to attend my 9th birthday. I some how choked the tears back, I thanked Mitchell and opened my present to page 1, and walked out to the street katana in hand. After my weird conscience voice reminded me I shouldn't read and walk, I put the book down.

~o0o~

"I must have gone out the wrong exit, this looks like something out a Takeshi Obata* manga," I turned around half hoping to see the fortune booth, instead I saw a large glass building, thus seeing my reflection, thus looking like I've just had to sell my soul to the devil, I was anime kung fu, kick ass, awesomeness! The normal person would have freaked out, but no, I'm a crazy professional otaku. So watch out, Itachi Uchiha I will find you!

Okay back to problem at hand: (1) I'm in a Japanese manga, most likely Death note, (2) I can't speak any other language then English and Awesomese, so finding a English speaker was mandatory (3) I don't know how the hell I got here, if it's a dream, it sure is fucking real, and I hope I never wake up and (4) I might die spazzing from total fan girl happiness. Oh. My. Shit! I got it, if I find L I can find light and finally I can find not only happiness but a bit of vengeance on light for killing L! And they speak English so… to to-oh** I go! Maybe I should go to the police instead… NEVER! I want to find me Lawli-pop***!

**Sora – I'm gonna update soon; P **

***manga artist of death note**

****light and Ls college **

*****a nickname I came up with, from L's name, L Lawliet, Lawli sounds like lolly so you get the picture. ( I just found out that name canon three months after I wrote this, I swear the name just came to me, but I guess it's not my idea anymore, people already figured it out) **


	2. Threeve

**Sora – Sigh, I'm not feeling like making something funny in the author bold comment so just read, I don't own death note but I own my OCs.**

Persephone's POV

I walked around for a few hours, I was hungry, tired, and didn't know where I was going, I looked around. I can't find To-oh so I'm just gonna look for a notable character. Damn why does everyone look the same if they're not a significant character from death note!

I walked into a café, I then realized it was the one where light and L went to so they could discuss the note and when Soichiro Yagami had a heart attack. I looked like it wasn't that part yet since it was late winter so I sat down, and ordered a strawberry parfait, and a bag of skittles; taste the rainbow!

It was crowded, some table had to be seated with other customers, but I was too happy with my parfait to feel the shift in weight next to me.

"I have what she having, waitress," I looked next to me. I held in the fan girl scream and counted to threeve. Wait is that a number? Meh, I couldn't care less about a fake number, WHEN L WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

"You've been staring at me for a while…miss?" he said in Japanese I think he pause to check if I was indeed female but it was sad even the worlds best detective had to take a second look, I couldn't understand him.

"Um, I only speak English and can I get your autograph?" shit I shouldn't have said that last part.

"… Why?" he said in English.

"Never mind that, I'm in a crazy situation now, if I told you I would be sent to a mental hospital but I know a lot I don't think I should say out loud," I blurted, he eyed me.

"why are you telling _me_ this?" he asked innocently, I sighed, I can't make him listen to me and my situation If I don't push him with facts, but if I tell him light is kira the series will be canceled. I whispered into his ear, very quietly, the two words that several people wanted to uncover.

"L Lawliet," his eye widened immensely, I had gotten his attention.

"Make that parfait to go," he looked at me with his black sleep deprived eyes, and motioned me to the exit of the café, he grabbed his parfait.

~o0o~

"So tell me miss…" he pause and took a spoonful of parfait in his mouth.

"…Percy M. Luka, Mr. Ryuzaki," I made it up; I had to have an alias so he doesn't tell light aka, kira by accident.

"How did you know my alias?" L asked.

"It's hard to explain, to put it simply, I have a sixth sense," he looked at me weirdly.

"But it's limited, for I'm from another world/existence, and from our sense to yours this is a made up fictional reality and from your world to ours we don't exist because you haven't discovered us, not like I'm an alien or anything… I'm human I believe!"

"So let me get this straight, Percy you have be dropped here from an alternate real existence by accident. where this existence doesn't exist as a real one but one made up by an being in your alternate existence, and you know how every thing ends but you won't tell because of altering this existence, did I get it right," he estimated.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"I don't believe you, there is a chance you have been spying on me, you stalker," L accused.

"A simple stalker wouldn't have been able to know such information that the great detective L had been covering up since whammy's," I mused, he was taken back by my statement. Checkmate.

"Why are you here?" he said bluntly.

"Reason one, to annoy you," I stuck my tongue out, "…and two, to help you stay safe and alive from Kira," I stated, serious this time. L put his thumb up to his lip and grinned like in the anime. In all truth I wanted to keep all major characters alive including light and take his powers of killing and memories away.

"Do you know who kira is?" he asked, I paused.

"All you need to know right now is, I know who kira is and I am not kira," I said lightly. L is a genius, if I am not kira, he would know sooner or later, and if I know I'm not kira, then I have nothing to fear.

"I've already conclude you couldn't be kira," he responded.

"…how? I know I'm not be, that is just, amazing!" I said.

"well one, if you were kira then I would be died, two, kira isn't as stupid as to come up and say I know your name and I'm already went to so much trouble to acquaint them selves with me," I felt like an arrow of inferiority had smite my body. Oh you do not say 'stupid' and be referring to me, even if you were explaining why I'm not Kira.

"… *breathing heavily* you… I challenge… to a chess game!" that had got to be the most retarded thing I had said in my entire life, he was L the best detective on the planet! He was gonna maul me at chess! Curse you Lelouch! _Call down Percy I can help!_ Okay strange voice in mind, note to self: 'don't eat stale milk in fridge.' _Idiot have you already forgotten my voice! I really shouldn't have dropped you in the best world ever! _Wait Lucas, is that you!? _No shit…_ dude you sound like a (hot) dude, but a bit like kaito too just less like a saxophone…

_I wish they'd just die._

_I wish they'd just die._

_I wish that they'd just die._

_I wish they'd just die._

_I wish they'd just die._

_I wish that they'd just die,_

_Somewhere faraway… _

"Shut up Kaito!" I blurted out, L turned around, oh shit, Lucas if I were meiko and an exorcist, I'd kill you.

"Sorry, I was spacing out," I took out my bag that I had on my shoulder, and opened a portable chess set.

"Let us start," I said arranging the board.

"You may start," L said your funeral. I moved my pawn from e2 to e4, the pawn now allowed the queen to move freely. In response L move his pawn to e5, he is falling into my trap. _Move the bishop to c4_ okay, let's play aggressive chess! I moved the bishop to c4 so it looked like it was going to attack the pawn on f7 but now it was protected but the king. L moved his knight to c6, thinking to attack my bishop. I moved my queen to h5, surprisingly not catching on he move his other knight to f6 attacking my queen but not protecting the pawn on f7, I captured the pawn with my queen and I was now attacking the king, I was protected by the bishop and I could not be capture.

"Checkmate," I mused, a bit surprised myself.

"I see, you play aggressive chess," L concluded, "good job defeating me, though I've only read about chess, I've never played it" he added, dammit inferiority smite! I really want to kick this jackass!

Bah, I'm going to the emo corner now. I think L either hates me or doesn't have any feel of an emotion towards me; I don't like to think that someone feels either way about me. A few tears dripped out my eyes, _**I miss Lucas! **__But I'm right here! __**I miss not jerky, arrogant, or in puberty Lucas yah know the one who was kind didn't talk back or make fun of me and could always smile radiantly… **__that hurt!_

"Don't feel bad! Come on let go to shibuya for some clothing, I have a meeting with the task force tonight at the hotel!" he yelled in a semi-fake/real concerned tone from the other room. No answer.

"Percy? Hey don't be depress–,"

"Yeah, I'm going shopping in Shibuya, dammit! It's like my entire life is being fulfilled in one moment!" I cheer air punching, walked, no, threw Ryuzaki out the door I had brought my bag of many things, including a taser, don't ask.

L was probably wondering if I had ADHD and the answer was: that and asperger's syndrome.

~o0o~

L's POV

I walked past many store and stopped in front of a pet shop, not me but Percy. She walked in and stopped in front of a husky puppy, it looked just like her, the hair was the same and it had heterochromatic eye as well. The two were giving a puppy eye staring contest, they two were close but Percy ended up losing to the cuteness.

"Awwwe, you are sooo cuuuute~! I would take you home but we're in a hotel and Mr. superiority-complex-and-a-bit-of-apathy probably won't let you in!" she cooed. The husky looked at me with the kicked puppy eyes. No. now it did it even cuter. No! I saw tears form in it's eyes. NO! Insert cute puppy begging noise here. I sighed.

"Okay we can take it home," I groaned, I couldn't believe I lost to a dog. 'You are a formidable opponent; I bet Kira would lose to you…'

"Really, Ryuuzaki-chan!?" she exclaimed I nodded then realize what she had said, in fluent Japanese.

"I thought you couldn't speak anything but English. And don't call me that…" I responded. She looked at me in confusion.

"I can't speak any other language, I thought I said that in English, and if I can't call you Ryuzaki-chan then how about Lawli-," she put a mega lollipop in her mouth, and stated forcefully "pop, I want a lollipop, okay?" great she made a pun, a fear striking melodramatic pun!

"Well what are we going to name it?" I considered, she thought for a moment.

"Pluto, I think it fits!" she said quickly, I grabbed a cart full of dog supplies and a squeaky toy.

"Okay Pluto,"

Persephone POV

Pluto fits be because I love him, and in Greek/roman myths Persephone aka Proserpina was married to Hades aka Pluto, Hades would be right to say since it was latter changed to Pluto (i.e. Persephone - Proserpina) but Pluto is a dog name, and I don't want it to be a hint to my real name, hey I like Percy but it's a dudes name (sort of) and Luka is also Lucas so enough said.

We walked back with Pluto on a leash, Ryuzaki said it was okay to bring him into the hotel because he would bribe the owner, but I had a feeling we had flashed to much cash at the pet store. The two dudes from behind us have been right behind us since the train, I have a feel the two asses were tailing us. Ryuzaki had long figured the out by the look on his face. I nodded to him and took out the souvenir I got from Mitchell: the bling katana. I handed L the taser.

"Hey bro seem the two fellas here found out about us a bit too sudden!" the shot one yelled nervously. I hit him on the head with the blunt side of the katana so he won't die but I knew it would hurt enough to make him K. ; The other taller man snuck up behind me but L stepped in hand tasered him from behind and he stumbled while I caught up and kick his… err … unmentionables so he could taste my wrath on the cement sidewalk

"Think twice about who you stalk, bastards, because I'm gonna kick your sorry asses," I warned, Ryuzaki grabbed me before I could give them a piece of my mind and I grabbed Pluto.

"Hey what gives, I was going to…!"

"One, you were speaking in a lost type of the Mayan language that only a handful of people know and two, we need to get to the hotel, the meeting is going to start," he stated plainly.

Okay I chose to ignore the boring events. Get to hotel. Bribe lady. When she refuses, I pretend to be a charming dude and flirt until she let's us in, making Ryuzaki shudder. And lastly the home stretch, fall on expensive couch, and catch breath.

"I've never un so fast in my life!" I groaned. I looked at L; he was in his normal, crouching pose, with his normal creepy (but cute) facial expression/ non-existent facial expression. He wasn't even tired.

"They'll be here in five minutes, and where did you learn to do that?"

"What, kick two grown men's asses at the same time, speak a language that has been lost for hundreds of years or pretend I'm a dude and flirt?" I said plainly.

"… All of the above,"

"I taught myself to learn how to survive, like an instinct, it comes in handy, but as for the Mayan, you guess is as good as mine, I just know. I can understand what I'm saying but it come out to other people in a different language when I'm angry and worn out it usually does that but it hasn't happened since my friend died when I was eight,…" I explained, the two of us had paused for a while. *knock knock*.

"Let's let them in,"


	3. Naked like a BOSS!

**Sora – I don't own death note, but I own my OCs!**

The task force walked into the room and immediately had a big WTF in their face. I know, L is too creepy (in a hot way) to pass as L but god made one of the best pop singers really creepy, you know I referring to Michael Jackson. Any way back to the WTFness in the room, I wanted to crack up but L glared me down to shut up.

"I'm L," he said plainly, okay I jumped off the coach holding Pluto.

"And I'm Percy!" I squealed hugging Pluto tight. They immediately turned to me. I put my goggles on and waved. After they introduced themselves and L did the gun thing with his hand, all eyes turned to me.

"What is a kid doing here?" Aizawa barked to L.

"I'm 17 and I'm part of the force, isn't that right, Pluto, L?" I cooed, rubbing Pluto's fur, he let out a bark and licked my face.

"Yes, Percy is part of the team, she has no relation to Kira in any way, but she does know more about kira than I do," L sighed, I nodded, sitting on the couch.

"So this male minor knows more about kira than the great L, that makes me wonder," Aizawa taunted, light's dad, Soichiro coughed but it sounded like 'oh shit' at least he knew a storm was a brew. Oh he did not just say I was the 'M' word. _Percy, calm down he didn't me it, don't go ape woman on him, just correc–._

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY I WAS A DUDE! I'M A GIRL DAMMIT; YOU WANT PROOF I'L PULL DOWN MY PANTS! YOU GOT SOME BALLS SAYING THAT HERE YOU M*THERF*CKIN…." I went on saying things that consisted of words 'fuck' and 'shit' and all those colorful words, and ended about 10-20 minutes latter.

"…wow," Ukita stated.

"I think I wet my pants," Matsuda cried.

"… even I didn't know that many curse words existed," Aizawa awed.

"No comment…," L, Soichiro, and the rest said in unison. I huffed out of breath and turned evilly to Aizawa.

"Now apologize, bastard, or should I cuss you out again?" I seethed.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for a dude, its just you're name is mostly male," he asked for forgiveness, I sighed, he was using excuses.

"Now that you've sat down, I would like to make clear, for my own safety, I'm using an alias, kira needs a face and a name in order to kill," I explained, L nodded in agreement.

"How do you know?" Soichiro asked.

"Because I do," I answered slyly.

"Then you could be kira!" Ukita yelled, I sighed and counted to 10 plus threeve.

"Impossible, I have concluded the same thing, she is 98% innocent," L mumbled; I glared at him mouthing a "why!?"

"1% off because of the tactics you just used to get _THAT_," he pointed to Pluto, "into this five star hotel, and 1% because I always deduct one for the chance of something unimaginable happening," he explained. I nodded at his approved answer.

I tuned out for an hour or two maybe I don't remember, I closed my eyes and dreamed of ice cream and gay rainbows… and Lucas did that 'I'm-a-voice-in-your-head-thing-but-I'm-really-a-ghost-only-you-can-see-blah-blah' crap.  
_Hey Percy, couldn't you just get a life note and bring L back when he dies…_ no Lucas, this isn't Smosh, I could give it away, but I think L should find it out who Kira is himself, but still light was just a victim of the power of the death note, it fuck up people's minds y'know. But that doesn't mean I can't hint.

"Percy, wake up now, its morning," L whispered into my ear.

"Huh… five more minute, I have type one morning cancer… and the cow eats grass…. MILK!" I woke up in a jolt from my alien space cow dream to L on a chair in his usual, crouching position right next to my bed with his usual permanent rape-face (a/n come on, you have to admit he doesn't blink, and that's creepy). I flung back in horror on how he was right there, staring into my soul with his onyx eyes.

"Good morning, Percy, and there is no such thing as morning cancer," L said.

"There is in my thesaurus, and you haven't seen me on Mondays!"

"That would make no sense for an insane person, and why a thesaurus?"

"So you agree," I said referring to him as an insane person. I flip off the covers and shooed L out. It was my time for a good bath, no not a crummy bath that involved cockroaches in the shower head or crappy shampoos bitch #1 probably got from a hotel sample when she was doing… things… with her many boyfriends. No this was a REAL bath, with a Jacuzzi built in and luxurious salt and hair treatments.

I know L was just being on guard but if I find any of his little cameras while I'm bathing, he is deader than Lyndt L. Taylor. I checked high and low for any wire taps or surveillance cameras, luckily none were present. I stripped of my jeans and baggy shirt and ran the water, adding a bit of lavender oil to it, I never got the luxuries of being a bit girly, so now was perfect.

"Come on Pluto jump boy!" I commanded the tiny husky leaped into the water with a splash. I feel a hand on my back. _So you still have that birth mark on your lower thigh!_ Oh my gambit! Lucas you aren't looking at my…

"PERVERT! Letcher, bloody murder!" I yelled like an idiot, Lucas may be a good friend but he will not see me naked before I get married to Itachi Uchiha._ But when we were five we used to bathe together all the time! _I seventeen, asshole, if you don't want me to rekill you get out now!

"Is everything all right in there, Ms. Luka?" L said from behind the door. Shit SHIT, of course he heard me.

"…no, I'm f-fine… Pluto just… bit me a bit…ha-ha heh," I stammered.

I finished my bath quickly and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and found a new set of clothing on the bed, it was a black and white striped tank-top with a red hoodie that was purposely short (it only reached to the top of my stomach) with black jeans and lace up leather boots. At least L got some good taste in clothing. I put on the outfit, and found a note wedged between the pockets of the hoodie. It wasn't a note, but a newspaper article.

'_Child brutally killed in car accident, eight year old Lucas M. Kelly was going to school when a drunk driver was about to hit his classmate, Lucas pushed her out of the way but _

_Was severely injured and later died in the hospital' _

I clutched the paper hard. How was this here, I wasn't from this world, I came out of my hoodie; by chance. No this had a meaning, a larger one. Like a deranged idiot I ran out of the room and pounced on L.

"What are you doing." he asked. I glared at him, my actions we blinded by rage and confusion, I wanted to beat him up until I got answers.

"How!" I yelled.

"How what, Percy?" he said eyes open a bit wider.

"The paper, how did you get it, I know you left it in the clothes you left me!" I screamed.

"I didn't leave you any clothes, the ones you're wearing now, I've never seen them in my entire life," he explained, I looked at him until it sunk in.

"Then who left the–," I looked towards Lucas, he shook his head. _It wasn't me_ how did they get here? How did I get here? I suddenly remembered the tarot cards, the hand that would lie on my shoulder reassuring me. I was 'special'? It didn't make sense to me. I felt wrong; who was I too let some one die to save me. My hands loosened, my body went into a numb freezing sensation.

"Percy… oi, get a hold of yourself… Percy, hey, wake up…!" I felt my head hit the carpet of the hotel; I want to sleep for a while.

~o0o~

"Hey Percy we've arrived," a soothing voice whispered into my ear, I opened my eyes, the world around me was white, a blank canvas, that stretched forever. I looked at the room around me, a beautiful woman clad in ivory silk and gold stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"I am your grandmother, some people call me Demeter or Ceres, I'm goddess of the grain," she smiled, I looked at her as if she were lying, but her face said 'no' she was who she said.

"But that so… unbelievable," I sought out the correct word.

"I told you she wouldn't remember!" a voice came from behind, a boy in a black cloak decorated with a skull necklace materialized out of black aura.

"Wait… LUCAS!" I exclaimed, he did a peace sigh and said 'sup' like this was no big deal.

"I'm Lucas, but I'm also reincarnation of the son of Pluto/Hades, you are just like me," Lucas informed.

"Yes, Persephone, you are reincarnation of my daughter, Persephone, that is why you are alive," she turned to Lucas, "Lucas technically is half dead, he can't "die" like a human, but he can't got to his human parents and say 'I'm a reincarnation of a god, so I'm alive, please don't tell the world'," a dog barked ran up to me in a swift motion, it was PLUTO!

"But that dog you have is technically Lucas but one without his memories of being a god or human, it's a fragment of Lucas's soul, it likes you in particular because of his instinct on its past life," I giggled

"a god can be reincarnated into only one or several beings, those being usually attach to other reincarnated beings whose were acquaintances before, by instinct you could say, or fate, either way you only have one being," Lucas added

"to keep our existence among humans secret we take on reincarnations wipe their memory until they die and go to the afterlife, and they find out who they were, I saved you for that reason, but Percy are special," Lucas clarified.

"you can't die from being hit by a car, get stabbed a million or more times or even have your name written in a death note, if you got hit by a car and recovered like a god, the world would find out about us, so I stepped in, you can die like always from a regular death, but you don't have to die either, you can choose how you die, or not die at all, you are a race above gods, a supervisor of every being in existence, you are a 'rift savior," Lucas enlightened. I felt all my memories flow back, sad ones, happy ones, everything. I let it all sink in, I'm a savior.

"This is so much, I've been living a lie, and I don't know who I should be anymore!" I yelled.

"Be what you feel you should be, what ever you choose, you can always find a path to follow," Demeter directed.

"Thank you master Yoda! But I have so much I need to know,"

"You will find everything when you need to, now good night," she whispered. I felt me lifted off the white abyss. Demeter waved good bye.

~o0o~

"Hey Percy wake up," I heard L, I kept my eyes closed for a bit, "if you don't get up I won't take you to the to-oh opening ceremony,"

"The number you have dial is not available, at the tone please leave a message, or press one for more optioned," I mimicked the phone.

"*sigh* if you get up I can lend you a motorcycle, if you have a license," L bribed.

"I'm up! Does an American permit count?" I asked flopping out of bed.

"Is it real?"

"… Probably…" I giggled.

"Just stay off of the busy roads," L sighed. I jumped out of bed grabbed the keys and kick ass helmet.

"The directions are built in, see you at the ceremony," L called for the door, and then closed it.

"yes, I haven't ridden a motor bike since that guy left his key in the ignition… good times, good times," I reminisced, I put on the black helmet that covered my face and slipped on my fingerless gloves. I strutted down to the basement parking lot and found the coolest red Kawasaki: ninja I've ever laid my eyes on, ever. I whistled and put the keys into the ignition, it vroom like I thought it would.

"Where have you been my entire life," I cooed, I jumped on and put the pedal to the metal. If you haven't realized you I have a motorcycle fetish.

"hello, I am the new gps 'kava' for you knowledge if you go too far from the intended root, I will notify the name 'Ryuzaki' please turn left here," the machine chimed, 'oh no you didn't, L' I thought, 'killjoy' I turned at the sign and remembered something, how do you break on a motorcycle?

I turned and it directed me to go left then arrive at the university. _Percy are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ I nodded. As it turned into the lot, I saw a bald man say something like, "no riding bikes in school!" or something. Too bad, with out break I can't stop. I lowered the gas and slowed down for safety purposes like a good child, but no that's not where it ends (a/n please don't try this at home kids =.=") I zoomed into the building, and turned to the auditorium, avoiding a few pedestrian on the way, and in slow motion effect zoomed up the stage, did a peace to Light Yagami (if you spell Yagami backwards its Im- a-gay XD) and finally braked on the stage. I saw L whisper a subtle 'shit' and get back to his speech. The contents of the auditorium was looking at me. What, I need to make a daring entrance! Now it excuse time, I see the security guards in the back. I held the mic up to me and said in what I believe to be fluent Japanese.

"Hello, to-oh, what never seen a good motor act?! Well I'm here to tell you all, this few years at to-oh will be the best of your life, welcome to to-oh! Now let me take my leave before these nice men try to kick me out, stay off of busy street and drink your milk, just not the stale one you for got you had in the fridge and are afraid to and throw out…" I said as if I were a hire performer. I put my helmet back and jumped on the bike, I did a few tricks, just to keep it believe able.

The student whispered but soon they were cheering, as I finished I flipped my helmet off and did that charming act to everyone. Both **observant boys** and the female student body either cheer whistled or fainted. I bowed and stole a glance to light. We walked off stage and went to the out side, L bribed the staff and I pulled my motor bike out to the park bench.

"Hi I'm Percy Luka, Mr. Yagami, nice to meet you, I see you met this one," I introduced and pointed to L.

"Yes I hear he's a great detective, so I guess Percy isn't your real name?" Light inquired, I see what he was doing, get me name just incase I get too keen, eh, light? I throw him a bone.

"Correct, my real name is Persephone, got it memorized (axel you do it better)? Good, just call me Percy though, I hear Kira needs a face and name to kill!" I blurted, light looked a bit taken back, I knew he was panicking on the inside and concealing it, one because I just told him my real name, two because now he knows we found he need both a face and name, and three because L is watching his every move.

"Isn't an alias to be concealed?" Light pointed out.

"I think I'll be fine, Kira is terrible for killing, even if a murder were to die, maybe they had a life outside of it all, he is despicable," I said, a bit to provoke him, and maybe just to voice my thoughts. I can't die from a death note, so its fine.

"Well I guess a lot of people have that idea," he said through his teeth. I opened my bag and took out a piece of paper. I drew Light, L and a scythe in each of their palms, in my free time I drew anime, I was always good at death note and Naruto, but mostly Naruto.

"What's that?" L asked.

"I just got inspiration I got the idea from a grim reaper, they take the evil being's soul to hell where they pay punishment to god for their sins, and maybe they could go to heaven not only that they choose when you die from what you done all your life, they can see your life span," I said darkly.

"So why are we in it?" light asked.

"Because you two will find Kira; Kira is one who is just like a grim reaper, but passes judgment without letting the souls redeem themselves, you will find Kira and bring them to justice," I explained. I looked at them, I realized something.

"Oh, are you guys gonna do some tennis?" I sighed, they nodded and proceeded to the tennis court.

A crowd gathered to see the champions play, I stood at the bench. A girl with gaudy make up and clothing went up to me and crossed her arms.

"Hey, little monkey, that seat looks like its reserved, get up," she sneered, a cliché group behind her nodded.

"Hey if your so tired from standing, your out of shape, you'll get fat you know," I sighed, she huffed.

"Look, little bitch, I'm not even sitting so why don't you get up and loose some calories you look like a fat shut in, you probably can't play a sport," she laughed, I sighed, I sat up and went into the tennis court making sure she saw me.

"Looks like Light won, I'll play you, ne?" I laughed, the two had stopped catching their breath. I was very confident in my skills, even if I were to take on a champion. Light hesitated but nodded in agreement.

I took off my gloves and threw my helmet to L I put on my goggles, when my goggles are on, I feel like my speed increases and every thing in the world is in slow motion, or it gives me a lot of confidents, either one I guess. Light served, thinking I returned it and got one point. This time I served and light wasn't fast enough to get it. At first light under estimated me, now we're at full pelt. I returned almost all ball, one slipped because I was a bit too short. It was 6 to 7 light was winning but he took a deadly mistake, I had hit the ball to the back of the court, he was guarding the back giving me a advantage, I served and ran to the net, he returned but instead of me hitting it at full pelt, I had lightly volleyed it to the other side giving him no time to get to the net and return, I let gravity kick in and it was a two point score.

"I win!" I cheered, sticking my tongue out at the gaudy bitch, she screamed and stormed off in anger.

"Good game," light let out his hand, I shook it. Cue giant stomach growl. I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast nor lunch.

"Let's eat," L laughed, I smiled and tugged L and light on the shoulder.

"Need a ride?" I smirked, this was gonna be fun.

I pulled light on the bike, minus L because of certain reasons, including his terrible sitting habits, which in the right conditions, it could make him fall and die off a motorcycle. I tossed Light my helmet and put on my goggles.

"That isn't very safe," light commented, referring to my goggles.

"It's fine, I'm a safe driver," I yelled, I hopped on the front and light hugged my back for safety. If all you people are thinking "oh, light's a pervert," then you have probably never ridden on a motorcycle with another person. There are no seat belts so the passenger has to hold the drivers torso, how about you ride a motorbike and not hold on to the rider, what happens? You get a sore ass, so even though I might of…. sort of like it, its for safety reasons. And yes for a long time I had a twisted demented side that actually like light, but when I saw how twisted and evil he got and how he technically killed L, matt, Mello, etc. I put on a new face, that said, 'let Light burn in hell!'. Still I think he deserve to atone I'll make him forget about the death note.

I started the ignition, and zoomed to the exit, I avoided traffic like a good civilian; but still I'm Percy, I can't have a boring ride. I made swift turns to the cafe parking and stopped it in front of the window waving to L, I parked it, and left light to recover from his short term trauma that is my driving. I drive like a madman that's high on something that's illegal, and I'm proud of it!

"Sorry, I got carried away, light," I giggled awkwardly, letting out a hand and lifting him up.

"It's fine, Percy," he sighed. I strutted into the café and sat next to L, where I got a parfait in December. I ordered a mocha frappe. L showed light the Kira notes. I coughed and looked at light, I remembered this scene some how but I don't know why. I sipped my coffee and I remembered, light phone rand and I did the famous spit take on the window before he answered. Light dad is…!

"… My dad had a heart attack!" light exclaimed.

**Sora – I'm gonna update soon don't get you panties in a twist!**


	4. Farts and Recreation

**Sora – hi me updating now, me no own death note, me own OCs though, no takey of me OCs!**

The car ride to the hospital was solemn. I had to leave my bike at the café and watari would pick it up and drop it off at some parking lot like 5 miles from the hotel! I may never see my baby again. The air feel thick in the car, what's worse light looked pale. In the anime I paid no attention to the fact that the character's POV this is real as fuck. Light was still a person no matter how twisted. I felt bad, one because I reacted too fast and two because I felt sorry for light. I knew Soichiro wasn't going to die, but that much strain on light wasn't good, even if I thought he was terrible person.

"Light, I'm sure he gonna be fine, have hope!" I assured, he looked at me and nodded. I slumped into my seat, I'm sure light is taking notice of me. In time I will be L's savior, but I can wait. Saying Kira's identity will only bring unwanted turmoil, he could go crazy and kill the task force, but I can't die, nor could L if he plays his cards right. I make my move soon, watch out light.

We arrive at the hospital, I walked to the waiting room and light went to his father's room. I sat for a while, L walked (or slouched) in and sat next to me.

"I think you knew he was going to have a heart attack the, Percy," L muttered, I looked at him. I knew I was under suspicion but now I feel a bit too claustrophobic. I wanted to tell L every thing but I couldn't so I paused.

It's like when two people are in a room and person A farts and blames it on person B, it's pointless for the farter (A) to play the blame game when only A and B are in the room. B knows that they were not the farter and A is the only one in the room. So of course B would know who farted (A) and A would just keep blaming. Blame only works when there are more that two people. So If I'm not Kira, and L (with my help) will find Kira's true identity, then I'm like person B and Kira's the farter.

"I know who Kira is; I'm not Kira so I have nothing to fear, if I just went out and told you it would cause consequences," and of course, Light walks in as on a set cue and heard everything I said, shit of shit almighty! L left without seeing light somehow and Light sat next to me.

"So Persephone, right?" his words sounded like acid had run across my body. I nodded in fear.

"You heard that?" I asked gulping.

"Yep, if you excuse me I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said, obviously going to whip out his death note, damn you farter. I waited, for thirty second I waited, I can't die from a death note, but it still scared me for what was to come. L walked to me and asked if I was okay… ten…nine.

"Oi Percy, what wrong?" six… five.

"Hey, talk to me," four… three…two…

ONE.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I clenched it and gasped for air, L held me. I felt my entire body bubble up until I felt a final mind boggling agony in my heart, I was cold, I couldn't feel L's warm hand on me anymore, I closed my eyes for a few minutes, hour I don't know, I just felt cold and tired.

~o0o~

"Percy you looked like you were scared!" Lucas yelled into my ears, I opened my eye and found myself back at blank land.

"I just died! Of course it was scary!" I yelled at Lucas.

"You won't "die die" you can't die from a death note, you can feel the pain though, soon you'll get so used to pain you won't feel it anymore, you could chop of you head and you could complain about it, you know like Hidan" Lucas reminded.

"Fine, where the hell is grandma, she always gone like the wind when I'm here and… she's right behind me, isn't she," I deadpanned.

"You called," she said from behind. I went up to her and hugged her.

"Demeter, I was so scared!" I cried, I don't know why but I never cry. Maybe it was my monthly and I was moody, or I was just a bit out of character but I went from evil overlord at Lucas to kicked puppy at Demeter.

"Shh, shh, it okay now, everything okay," Demeter cooed.

"Hey what's with that, Percy, that is so unfair!?" Lucas yelled.

"Well, I'm going back to death note now, see you soon!" I called floating up again. Wee I'm a fairy motherf*ckers!

"1…2…3 breath," L put his lips on my mouth, and a nurse pushed my chest. First thought, enjoy the moment, second thought, do the following.

"AHHH! Get off me pervert! *huff huff* not cool, man, not cool!" I pushed L off me. I ran to the sink and gargled water, then spit it out.

"… What the hell… how are you…?" L muttered, I looked at light who looked like he was about to shit himself, I smiled and waved.

"You think I'd die that easily? No I'm the all mighty 'savior' and I shall rid this world of despair! Kneel at my awesome power!" I preached doing a cheesy pose, everyone in the room sweat dropped including the nurses. I sighed and ushered the nurses, doctors and the task force except light and L out of the room. I looked at the contents, L, light, me and Pluto (how did he get in?). I disconnected the surveillance camera just in case and put a wad of gum over the lenses.

"Watch carefully," I took a sharp scalpel and trusted it through my heart region, all eyes looked shock. They all waited for me to fall to the floor dead, but I took the knife and put it back on the tray and played temple run on my phone for twenty minutes, screaming 'no I hate you vicious monkeys!' or 'not the tree!' every time I died until my point got across in subtle bleeding undertones and they looked a bit bored.

"Looks like the wound is gone already," I said peering into my shirt.

"So what your trying to say is, you can't play temple run well and you can't die?" L concluded.

"Finally, this man needs a Nobel peace prize!" I said in sarcasm.

"I already have one… under an alias" L stated looking at light just a bit. Damn Light didn't flinch. He was probably thinking about looking up Nobel Prize winners and searching for L name, but sadly without enough reaction to prove it.

"So if I shoot you in the head, you could talk and whine about it?" light half-joked, I nodded.

"Look I'm a zombie here you eat your brains, fear me!" I joked, I stole a glance at light and stuck my tongue out at him. He growled but not enough for L to notice.

"I'm tired, dying twice in one day is too much for a just-found-out immortal from another world," I yawned, looking at my watch. "If you tell anyone about this conversation I'll castrate you all and feed your d**ks to Pluto," I warned

"p.s. when I said Soichiro would be fine, I knew it as a fact, not a hope, Ryuzaki could you call watari to prepare a parfait at the hotel? Thanks!" I said in a matter of fact way. I swiped the key to the room and ran out of the room, yelling 'this is Sparta!" through the halls of the hospital.

~o0o~

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Light whimpered.

"Want me to pinch you because you're really awake, Percy is… um, from an alternate existence…," L confessed.

"it would have been nice if you told me!" the light yelled, L put his finger in his ear and flicked a bit of wax out, he then smelled his finger.

"… I have no regrets," he stated.

**Sora - dah end… for now! :')**


	5. Eyes, Jashin, and Peaches

**Sora update! Thank you **LifeTheNinetails, Tiger723, TheSairentoMoon, and last but not least Boo121 for being faithful reviewers! I no own anything but my OC's and story

~o0o~

Great I finally get home and I'm back in blank land! I don't know how I'm going to tell grandma I gave away a crucial secret! Stupid me…

"Don't worry, we could erase their memories of that part, though I'll let the part about the alternate existence slide, but immortality and such is a no for light it would prove to be a disadvantage later on if he knew," I smiled to hear her helping me with this.

"L is fine because I trust this human with my little grandchild's life," I whipped around and saw grandma in a fetal position reading _Alice's adventures in wonderland _with a milkshake. I smiled how she is so trusting of L like me. She would make a great otaku.

"Wait a moment young lady, I won't let you off that easily, I need to explain some things!" she disciplined. I gulped.

"One, your eyes we're made different for one reason, your blue eye is just normal, but the gray one is for a purpose," she pointed to my gray eye with the yellow ring.

"If you close your blue eye and look through the gray one you can see shinigami, one's name, time of death, and look up anything on the person you see, even a few minute into their future for example but the person has to be in person. You can speak any language that has been used since the beginning of time if you blink it once, you just need to think of that language and it translates it all when you hear it, lastly that dog you got, Pluto I presume, it's a vessel for Lucas, he can control it on some occasions, so don't let it in your bath…" she instructed. I'm going to kill Lucas, and when he begs for mercy I will not let him see the light of day, torturing him until he begs for death… muwhahah!

"Thank you, D.C. for the advice! I'll take it up, and remember, L has to remember it all let light forget he tried to kill me!" I thanked.

"D.C., what is that?" she asked.

"I can't choose between Demeter and Ceres, so I used the two pronunciations, 'Dee' and 'Cee', D.C.!" I explained.

"That is very clever, I hadn't thought of that, well bye Percy," I was lifted off from the white surface and found myself in L's hotel room.

I looked around and found that no one was home yet. I closed my blue eye and saw my future in five minutes, the door would open and L and Light would walk in. I smirked, time for some pay back, Light.

I drew a pentagram on the carpet in front of the door with chalk and laid down in it, I took a steak fillet and squeezed all the red liquid out and splattered it on the carpet and my white blouse. finally I stuck a knife in my side, it was from one of those Halloween stores and it came in handy when I was in need of fast money, long story short, I fell in an alley and had it in my side someone would see me and drop their belongings and call for help, a friend or "business partner" would grab them and we'd run like no tomorrow, good time. So the scene was perfect, 'a bloody murder of a Naruto otaku took place in the Kanto region of Japan' the only flaw was Pluto was licking my face. I waited two minutes, I heard foot steps, and I mustered up my most freakish face ever, like with my eyes rolled behind my head and steak blood on my face.

"… So why do you think I forgo– HOLY SHIT!" Light looked at me like he was either about to shit himself or throw up. L stared blankly, and giggled just the slightest. HOLY. MOTHER. OF. JASHIN. I made raccoon boy show emotion!

"Nice try, Percy, if you're going to fool the world's greatest detective you go to do better than that," L stated. I got up and smirked, all according to plan.

"if you think I would have such foolish intentions then you got another thing coming," I walked over to the fruit basket and took out an apple, under it was a hidden camera, capturing Light's ever so frantic reaction, "this goes on YouTube, now," I sprinted out of the room and locked the door. I plugged in my laptop and took the SD card out of the camera (cutting out the scene with L's identity and such and posted it on my account, check mate Light.)

"And finished post," I breathed. I walked out of the room with a new shirt on and closed my blue eye; I saw a black winged creature flying around the kitchen while L and light went to discuss the current Kira event in the other room, Ryuk. I looked for any cameras, finding none present. I walked over to Ryuk and stopped in front of the fruit basket, I grabbed two apples and tossed one to him, and he looked up in surprise for a moment then settled down.

"Why hello there human, it seems you can see me," I nodded.

"I Persephone, nice to meet you sir shinigami," I bowed, taking a bite out of my apple. It was a bit sour but I LOVE apples! Ryuk didn't just eat his apple he inhaled it. I giggled just the slightest from this.

"Ne, Ryuk, right? If light and L are distracted lets play Mario kart!" I giggled, I knew he loved video games, plus I was really bored! He did a girl squeal signaling "yes~!" and I plugged in my Wii and other components, rime to ride. I selected Mario while Ryuk selected princess peach (a/n = . =" no comment).

Time skip after game.

"Argh, I lose again! Ryuk you're too good!" I whispered in a frustrated manner, I was being beaten by princess peach, and I'm Mario for Pete sake, the almighty Italian plumber! Light walked out with a bored look then spotted me. He paused for a moment taking the following scene in: I was playing Mario kart on Wii with a shinigami only he and Misa could see without even touching the death note and losing to him when he was playing princess peach… awkward.

"… Hey light, how it is going…," I finally said, giggling nervously at the end.

"…"

"Hey answer me!"

"…"

"Silence, means I'm awesome," I joked.

"…"

"At least you agree. Ryuk here was getting bored so I gave him an apple and offered to play Mario kart with him!" I explained.

"… You can see him…?" light mouthed, I nodded with a big smile.

**cliffie**


	6. School is evil

**Sora – that was a bit short so I'm updating sooner! **_**AB12**_** made my day so I decide to update earlier than usually; AB12 feel good about your self now, you are the kind of awesome reviewer that makes an author write when they're like 13 and overwhelmed with middle school.**___**LifeTheNinetails**___**is the reviewer that is so faithful and stays with the story forever, so more like a faithful friend. Check** **LifeTheNinetails's storym, its great!**

"Ryuuazki-chan, have you ever felt like you have a million pounds of burden on your shoulders but you don't want anyone to have their own share of the weight? Just because you want to help them?" I asked, L turned to me and stared. Yes, I Persephone M. Luka was having a serious conversation with an anime character. He hesitated to answer but nodded and turned the other way.

"As the world's best detective, I have held the burden of how fast I can solve a case, if I wait too long, innocent people shall die, but if I solve the case lives will be spared, I consider myself a good person," L stated I nodded and mouthed it to myself.

"You know what I think; I think that's a load of bullcrap if you tell me! Why the hell are you doing this, god dammit L!" I yelled from the other side of the locked car door, L had locked me in himself. He tilted his head innocently and put his hand to his ear saying 'what did you say' like and ass.

"A minor such as yourself should have an education no matter what world they're from. I'm making you **go to school**, light will be attending too" he said plainly, I scream when he mentioned 'school'. He waved goodbye as the car sped away with me my uniform and my bag. F ck you L!

I sighed; I had to brush up on my Japanese. I closed my gray eye spoke something to the Japanese driver who L told me only knew Japanese so I couldn't redirect him from school. But sadly L; that won't work from me, even if he doesn't know engrish (XD) I can still use my otherworldly powers of awesome to overrule your decision.

"um driver can we turn around," I asked in what I assumed was Japanese, it sounded like natural English to me but the driver answered back so it had to worked.

"I see you've learned Japanese Percy, and no L's order to take you to school," the driver aka Soichiro Yagami smiled through the rear view mirror. Oh I see you were seven steps ahead of me but you just handed me a trump card L; literally!

"Fine but can we stop at the café, I was force in the car while I was asleep and never got to freshen up or eat breakfast, I need to put my uniform on too, and I need to use a restroom…" I complained, Soichiro looked at his watch and mouthed 'we still have 45 minutes…' so we turned the corner and stopped at, the café. I ordered a chocolate croissant and a milkshake telling Mr. Yagami to wait while I put on the uniform.

"Alone at last…" I said as I was alone in the bathroom. I stared at the uniform, a beige sweater over a white dress shirt, with a mi-… A min… a god damned red frilly miniskirt!?

"You sick bastard, Ryuuzaki," I cussed in French so no one heard me. I hated skirts, like I loathed seeing one near me. I threw out the skirt and tried to find a pair of matching red pants. I realized that the only difference between a Japanese school uniform gender wise was girls wore (insert color) mini skirts and boys wore (insert same color) pants. I wouldn't abuse the dress code if I wore red pants. I looked outside slouchier wasn't paying attention. Perfect.

"Ahh, isn't this is the girls bath room!?" a girl with the same uniform as I yelled. I put my hand over her mouth.

I corrected her. She stared blankly for a while then her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! Wait… I could help but notice you have my school uniform with you are you transferring to TO-oh university?" bingo, she could help me.

"Yes thank greatness! I'm transferring from…err… Greece and schools there don't have to have uniforms, I'm not use to wear skirts, they don't suit me, see even you yelled out I was a guy when you saw me. Would you um…err… have any of the male uniform's pants on you?" I asked she thought for a moment.

"No but the uniforms at this café have similar pants…" I hugged her.

"Thank god, I HATE skirts so much. I'm Percy by the way!" I introduced.

"…um, personal space," I let go and scratched the back of my head, "**Luka **Miyamoto," she said. I stared; D.C's conversation echoed in my mind, 'all gods can be reincarnated into several beings,' I stared.

"…and usually befriend each other by instinct or… fate," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Luka asked.

"Nothing, um there is a man outside with a mustache and gray hair on the far table, could you please distract him for a few minutes while I go snatch a pair of pant from the supply room,"

"I'm so in," she said enthusiastically.

~o0o~

"Sir I here it's your birthday, and the staff come and wish this man a very happy birthday!" Luka yelled. I got the idea from sitting in Applebee's trying not to let the way too eager staff know it was my birthday (December 21) so they could sing and dance around our table to annoy everyone and embarrass me. It is the perfect distraction for but Soichiro and the entire café.

I opened the "staff only" door and crept in like a covert ninja. I spotted the lockers and headed for one titled with a man's name. I took my gray eye and blinked it at the combination lock, as I thought the combination showed up I my mind as soon as I did that. It would have been nice if D.C. had mentioned it worked on not only people but object and places as well. _Percy red alert! Check your future! __**Okay Lucas! **_I put in the combination grabbed the pants and looked at my future in 1 minute.

A man will walk in before I can leave and find his pants missing I get found and in trouble with… fuck this I'm not waiting to see I'm getting in trouble, asta la pasta lockers I'm out of here!

I'm already to the bathroom when Soichiro realizes I'm taking too long. I slipped on the fresh well fitted red pants and sweater shirt. I combed my short hair out putting in a few punk rock bobby pins to secure the side, clipping on my one turquoise stone magatama earring on my right ear and stuck on my goggles for effect. I looked badass.

"Where were you!?" Soichiro questioned.

"I was dealing with ya know, girl stuff, never ask what a girl is doing when she is changing!" I instructed he backed off and I realized we were late.

"Luka, were dead meat if we walk to school at this time, we'll give you a ride," I offered. Luka's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Thank you very much!"

"no you deserve a ride after I distracted you and put you in this situation it's the least I could do for helping me," I smiled, she walked a nearly drooled over the car. I didn't think it was so grand but then again we were in like 2002/2004 it must have been a great car now.

"hehehe did I mention the people who are taking care of me are filthy rich, but no I'm not related to them," I added, Luka jumped in the car as did Soichiro and I. Soichiro looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Distracted her put her in this situation, helping you. Did I miss something while you were in the bathroom?" Soichiro inquired.

"… No…," Luka and I said in unison.

~o0o~

"Class we have a new foreign exchange student from… Greece… please come in now," the teach said as I walked in the room, I heard a few whistles and murmurs as I put myself up front. Luka was in my class I saw and the whistle came from both boys and girls, why was I so ambiguous gender wise to everyone.

"Hello my name is Percy M. Luka, I was born in Greece (I'm not lying the god Persephone was Greek) but lived my life in America, please take care of me," I bowed, finding an empty seat near Luka I helped myself. A crowd gathered around me.

"So Percy, your hair is so cool, did you dye it?" a girl asked, I shook my head no and winked at her. She swooned; this would be funny when they finally realize I'm a girl.

"All my features haven't been altered not my hair or my eyes, but I like punk rock so it goes with my personality, I always have my goggles with me," I said pointing to my ski goggles on my eyes.

Time skip to lunch (because I'm hungry)

"Hey your in my spot," I knew that voice, I turned my head to see HER standing there with her thick make up and posse of snobby girls. It was that stuck up bratty dumb face from light and L's tennis match who I schooled. Best time to use my eyes.

"Συγγνώμη άσχημο δεν ξέρω τη γλώσσα σας, γιατί δεν μιλούν ηλίθια, (sorry ugly I don't know your language because I don't speak stupid)," I said in Greek, she looked puzzled. I smirked, perfect.

"Ce chat a obtenu votre langue, ou vous ne savez pas français, (what cat got your tongue, or you don't know French)," I smiled bigger. She was freaking out now.

"난 이것보다 더 많은 언어를 할 수, (I can speak many more languages than this)," yes I know Korean. She fumed.

"I thought head gear and goggles weren't allowed here!" she said, I sighed and took off the goggles and showed everyone my eyes.

"Wow, look at your eyes, Percy, I've never seen this before," Luka said in awe a lot of other kids came to compliment the beauty on the mixed colors. I was very proud of the colors but it was still a set back for me.

"*clap clap* wow I don't know anyone who could speak that many languages, no wonder Ryuuzaki let you skip into college when your 17," I turned to see light at the door clapping his hands.

"oh hey light, so how is life, don't tell me your going to be a shut in and never get married until your like 48, and talk to your grandchildren about the good ol'days when girls confess to you left and right and how you were such a cool heartbreaker, no? Okay that what I see in your future…" I laughed, truth was light would never be able to do that. Like NEVER, he would die before he could.

"Hahahaha, I see some one had their sugar this morning could we talk alone," light said. I got up and opened the door for him.

"Girly guys first," I smirked.

~o0o~

"Who the fuck are you!?" light said slamming his hand just adjacent to my head. I shrugged.

"I'm Percy aka Persephone who you tried to kill but failed, the reason is something a simple human could not grasp, but to say it in lay man's terms, I'm not a **regular** human," I hinted, smirking.

"That was a bit too straight forward, you don't lie?" light pondered.

"No I'd much rather withhold vital info than lie, lying gives someone a feel of hope even if it's false and they don't know it, with holding info is more damaging to one's psyche, I'm not going to tell on you light though that doesn't mean I'm on your side, either, I'm going to do what I can,"

**To be continued… most likely ;3**


	7. special guest Ryouko

**Sora update! I don't know the date to the exact happening but bear with me.**

I limped through the door. I hate school, and what's worse; I making myself comfortable there. I'm now some popular cool kid who stood up to some important bitch with great connections to several powerful people. Crap, I'm just too prideful aren't I?

"I'm back…" I mumbled. I knew it was like 1:45 am at HQ, so no one would be home. We were still at the hotel and light hadn't fake confessed and lost his memories yet but soon it would happen. If I could take his death note before that I could meet my goal. Yes, that will be my plan for now. I need some sleep for now.

"…so how was school?" I screamed, L was standing *right* there all creepy like.

"*huff* D-don't s-care *huff* me like that!" I winced, L **smiled. **I twice today, (well not today since it's 1:45 am, but it the last 24 hours) I have inflicted positive emotion on the panda man's face.

"So I hear you learn to control your languages from both light and Mr. Yagami," L added. I stopped and glared with him.

"Neither light nor Mr. Yagami told you about this, you were spying on me weren't you!" I knew. For some reason recently I could tell when some one was lying. Even L was no exception.

"… I do not object… but I will repent for my crime," L stated, I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess if he had to it was fine, I mean my situation wasn't very believable and I was a suspicious character even if I wasn't Kira.

"It fine I just respect my privacy like any other person, I'm going to bed, good night Ryuuzaki-chan," I said rubbing my eyes.

"If you keep calling me that it'll become a habit," he stated.

"Meh that's what nickname is for; to remind you of things, right panda man," I laughed closing my bed room door.

"Well I already know to remember you, Percy," L smiled to himself.

6:30 am, Thursday **October 30**, 2002

I was half asleep, so I didn't hear him get on the bed; he crept way too close to my ear and neck and whispered in a hoarse and breathy voice.

"Happy mischief day, sweetie pie," I scream at the top of my lungs (both a fan girl's scream and one of sheer terror) L had pranked me with a lower ceiling trick. The victim is woken up with a start and jumps from the bed thus hitting their head on a lowered object (for example, a "ceiling" that was lower to the right amount).

"! $!$%^# $, F&^% owwwww!" I cussed; excuse me for deflowering any virgin ears there.

"Get up you have school, they're having an event for creating the best costume, I suggest you join for tomorrow," L said pulling off the covers.

"…wait what should I go as?" I asked, L smirked.

"I've made a few arrangement for an idea, no restriction will be used," he said all of the sudden Pluto came barking in with a bag of sewing supplies and fabric.

"You can bring Pluto to accompany your costume-" I hugged L, and grabbed the supplies, I got ready in a matter of minutes and paraded out the door with Pluto.

At school

"I'm telling you I got permission from my… doctor… for the dog," I yelled at the gate keeper, an upperclassmen that resembled Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'm sorry without a note I can't let you in," he sighed, I took off my goggles and showed him my eye.

"Please, I got blinded in my eye by my abusive father… in Greece… and I need Pluto to help me walk," I said using crocodile tears, he sighed and let me in through the gate. Hah, if I was dropped in bleach I could even convince the stoic captain Byakuya to help me.

I scurried to my class, receiving glances from student because of Pluto. I finally reached my class and it was full.

"Hey Percy, normal classes were dismissed for the completion of our costumes, and readying from tomorrows festival, want to sit with us," Luka said pulling me to a sewing table with a bunch of girls and Mr. Byakuya.

"hello, dog lover, nice to see you again, don't worry after your blindness rouse I got notification from the school board about your dog, I'm Kanade by the way," he smirked. I laughed nervously,_ he got you good! __**Shut up Lucas, go bug Luka for a while! **__Sure that sounds like fun!_

" So…err…Percy what are you going as?" Luka whispered in my ear

"Um… could we talk about it in private," I said back. She nodded, and excused us from the table.

~o0o~

"So what is it?" she asked, I pointed to Pluto.

"I'm going as Greek goddess Persephone, queen of the underworld, Pluto as Cerberus," I stated, she squealed and clapped. I gave her a wtf look.

"Ahh, I can't wait to see you in female attire!" she laughed.

"Say that again and I'm going as Pokémon trainer red with a houndour named Pluto," I glared, she backed off.

"But that would be a great costume, since you like pants more and it's really boyish," she said, I looked down in disappointment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, please forgive-,"

"No it's fine, I kind of like that costume too, but it's just… Persephone and I have a strange connection, I admire her a lot, to the point I'd wear a dress just for that," I explained in a solemn tone, I took a peek at Luka she was smiling in the way a mother would to her loving child. I frowned, I need to keep my cool persona, and if this kept up I would lose it fast.

"Plus, going as red (aka ash) would make a cliché costume, I think going as a goddess would make a great project, plus I can't have everyone thinking I'm a dude for so long," I said proudly. Luka's eyes sparkled, with admiration, I snickered a bit. She was so strange, in a good way.

"… Percy, could I ask you a favor… most of the people in school don't know how to sew or knit or anything like that, could you help me make my costume… PLEASE I'm begging you," she jumped.

"That's fine, I'm great at this, just don't tell anyone please," I requested putting a finger to my mouth. She nodded swiftly.

"Tell anyone one what?" I turn faster that you could say 'L's a creeper' to the onlooker, it was Ryouko Nakamura, the girl that sits next to Luka in class. She seem a bit intrigued behind her glasses. I'm told she an otaku.

"Could it you're discuss the 'Y' word?" she grinned.

"Y word; what is that?" Luka asked. I face palmed, I really had to give her the y word talk.

"Yaoi; no were not discussing BL we're debating about Earnshaw's theory on magnet force and mathematics," I said in an intelligent manner.

"Ha-ha, you're math debating, good thing I don't have a lisp or that would sound wrong," Ryouko grinned. Wow I just got myself into that didn't I?

"well guess what you ticked me off so I'm gonna get revenge now… *breathe in* Itachi Uchiha dies a good person… there I spoiled Naruto for you, ha, you won't even realize the magnitude of the evil I just put behind that until years from now when it hits you like a 20,000 pound freight train being driven by a drunk bitch bent on destruction of the world!" I smirked.

"ha like that'll ever happen I've never even heard of Itachi Uchiha, is he some crappy OC you made up like a imaginary brother of Sasuke, Ha he'll never become canon, not in a million years!" she laughed, my smile grew bigger.

"More like just a few, Muhahahaahahahahahah!" COMENSE EVIL CREEPY LAUGH LIKE A WEIRDOE!

~o0o~

"Well even if just taught you how to sew, I think it would be safer if I did most of it and you could finish it after I tackle most of the work," I posed, she bowed.

"Thank you for taking your time from making you own costume to help me," she said gratefully. No actually I was just a control freak.

"Hey if I could get my care taker to concede, I could let you stay over my place so we could finish," I offer, she immediately agreed remembering I said they we rich.

"Great let me call him," I said flipping out my phone. Before I could even type in the number it was ringing. 'Ryuuzaki' was the caller, I sighed he definitely didn't take down the cameras from the school area. He was spying on my conversation.

I exited the classroom and picked up the phone.

"No"

"Why not, she's special, and she has to do with the alternate world," I posed.

"… I want a thorough explanation from you when the two of you get home, no information about me should ever pass to her, kapeesh,"

"So she can come?"

"Yes,"

"So I won this argument, right?" I smirked.

"…"

"Hello~?"

"… You owe me cake after this," L hung up on me after that.

"Luka, I so won the argument, you can come, okay,"

"THANK KAMI," she yelled. I paled, Lucas _always_ said that. Luka was getting really similar to Lucas, it was freaky, but it was also understandable. They were pretty much the same person inside, but she still isn't a replacement for Lucas, they are two different friends to me. _Thanks Percy! __**Your welcome loco Lucas! **__=_=# I though you forgot that nickname.__** Shows what you know, lulu.**_

"Percy what are you waiting for," Luka yelled from the exit. I really have to stop talking to Lucas while I should be paying attention…meh I don't really care that much about spacing out.

"Sorry I was spacing out," I laughed nervously.

"So where is your place?" she asked, striding down the hallway as I followed.

"You'll see,"

**Sora – next chapters gonna have a small appearance of the successors, and the festival! ^^**


	8. I'M A C-CUP!

**Sora update**!

8:15 PM, Thursday **October 30**, 2002

"Whoa, this is where you live?!" Luka said as she walked into the fancy lobby of the hotel, I nodded and clicked the 'up' button on the elevator, and walking in with the amazed Luka, then click the floor of our room.

I knocked first just incase Ryuuzaki-chan tried to sneak in a snide remark of how 'I should always knock before entering' if you say I'm paranoid, I'll say I'm a well prepared, cautious individual who don't take no chances, honey. The door clicked open and L being his usually messy cluttered self; freaked Luka out a bit before she realized that in fact this **was not** an escaped rouge giant panda but a tall hunched over man with large bags, a sleeping/sugar tooth/socializing problem, in his mid twenties (**A/N he could be in his mid thirties but due to the large age difference between him and Percy I lowered it to about 24).**

"Welcome back Percy, I see you've brought you friend, I'm Hideki Ryuga by the way," L introduced, using his other alias.

"… aren't you that genius who gave their speech next to light Yagami but sudden stopped going to school!?" she remembered.

"Yep, I have some tea brewing why don't you and Percy get comfortable while I finish," he said leading us in. so that what happened in the anime, I really didn't get why L and Light stopped going to To-oh.

"Okay thank you ryuuz- Ryuga-kun," I corrected pushing Luka in my room before closing the door.

Luka and I stared at each other for a bit before she got up for the supplies. I sipped my water.

"Don't you think Ryuga-kun is a bit… um…"

"He's a weirdo, don't worry I thought so too when I first met him, but he has good reasons for it," I finished for her, she laughed, I smile but took another sip to hide my laughter.

"You sound very fond of him, are you two… err… dating?" I started choking and did what Hollywood would call a spit take all over the floor. Pluto scurried over and started licking my tea spit, I still could not believe this dog was as intelligent as Lucas; then again Lucas was kinda stupid.

"NO, we're just… um, acquaintances… yeah we're just acquaintances, *laugh* yeah…*laugh*," I corrected nervously, I never thought of L as a love interest, but he did seem like a nice guy and he _Percy and L sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marri- __**one word, and were playing slender!**__ Y-you wouldn't_, _he's just too freaky! __**Well yes, but I'm not scared enough to care, you on the other hand have to watch with me, it it's too bad you could piss yourself if you even came near a picture of him! **__I go shut up now!_

"Percy, I think I finished the last bit," Luka declared holding up the yellow jacket. It was an elongated yellow hoodie that had black stripe in a few places, and red cheek with two sewed on ear and a bolt shaped tail, yes it was a **Pikachu **hoodie. A stylish hoodie she could wear even after school ended.

"Yes it is looking finish, good job could you help me with my costume be for you leave," I requested, she nodded.

"First could you go into the other room I need to think of what the goddess would look like," I instructed she opened the door and exited putting her thump and winking. Yet another habit of Lucas.

"D.C could you help me with this?" I muttered. A voice rang in my head. _**Yes, don't worry there aren't any cameras in here. What would you like?**__** What did Persephone wear and look like, y'know back 'then'? **__**I could pass you over one of her gowns, it may not look like what she was thought to wear but it's very closes **__**sure, that would be great, um leave it in the bathroom please. **__**Okay sweetie!**_

~30 minute later~

"Percy, I'm coming in," Luka opened the door to see me with the gown in my hands, "wow, you already finished?!" she said excitedly, I nodded smiling as I saw the silky dress.

"Here let me help you try it on, " Luka offer.

"Could you really? Thanks," I appreciated, I took of my shirts and left my bra on and I felt Luka's eyes on me.

"What?"

"Just making sure, so you really are a girl?" she smirked.

"HEY, not cool man, not cool, I'm a c-cup," I retorted, frankly I had no idea how my breast never showed when I put on my shirts, to everyone I look flat as a board until I was fully exposed.

"Um, tea is ready," L said while putting his hand over his eyes and holding two teacups, "I'll set it here, now please excuse me," she said in a hurry leaving the cups, closing the door, and fleeing to the other room. My reaction was late but, in sequence.

1) I started to process what the fuck just happen; 2)followed by large blush; 3) which led to bloodcurdling scream; 4) then which ended with me yelling "YOU PERVERT!" and Luka restraining me from killing the world's greatest detective.

"That was traumatizing," I sighed, Luka nodded and sighed as well. I took off my pants until I only had my bra and under shorts on. I didn't do frilly pink panties, no I head to have panty shorts on.

I pulled the light blue gown on so the back was in place. It was a sort of gown that wasn't form fitting, rather it was sleeveless and was secured by two silver clips on the shoulder straps that was also an armor like guard with narcissus flowers engraved in the silver edges.

The neck line was strange, it wasn't cut out like on a T-shirt but relatively a simple neck that was left to hang on the far shoulders by the clips. The gown was long and faded to a darker blue as it went down; it was wrapped so the skirt was ankle length.

the right side had a clothe secured to the hip/belt smoothly folding said fabric, it had also bunched together in the back to make it skinnier and fancy as it was secured to the belt like the other piece on my right thigh. The belt was a 'V' shaped in silver, similar to the clips that hung on my straps with an armor plate on both of my hips. It came with a flower clip, a pair of silver and blue slipper, and finally a silvery flower engraved head piece with the same blue fabric protruding out of the back like a veil that sat near the bottom of the skirt. Two silver bells hung from the side of the crown falling near my ears.

"… beautiful, this is really amazing Percy! I doubt you actually made this in thirty minutes, but whoa, this is just beautiful!" Luka said. I smiled, indeed it was amazing, this was really light too, and it was easy to move in.

"Oh I almost forgot," I remembered, I whistled and Pluto ran over.

"Here boy!" I said hold a small black shirt. I stuck it over his head and fiddle with it until it looked decent. He had a tiny black jumpsuit, it covered his head like a mask, with eye holes and ear holes and was secure just where his eyes became his nose bridge. It had two plush dog heads sticking out from both of his shoulders.

"Aww that's so cute," Luka and I said in unison.

"I think I'll show Ryuga-kun too, he gave me the supplies," I said.

I was annoyed but happy he took out the cameras in my room and cared enough to well care, I really haven't done anything but annoy him use his money to keep me happy, and threaten him.

I never wanted to but if I knew his name I was a threat. I never paid for anything I got from him, but he had to, and really it was good enough he talks to me like a friend and did things for me. I smiled at this thought.

I walked out of the room, L wasn't there so he must have been in the kitchen. I stopped my walking and saw something that piqued my interest; L's personal cell phone. I got a great idea, it was mischief night.

I found it! I type in the three numbers to my phone memory! Then took his phone and put it back, as L walked out of the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing," he seethed.

"Luka it's getting late, there's a car outside waiting for you, I don't want you walking home at this time of night," I said shooing her out the door, saying out good byes.

"Do you like the costume?" I said snidely.

"I repeat what are you doing?" he said more forcefully.

"Lighten up its mischief night; I saw your phone so…" I hooked up the voice changer L uses to mask his voice to my phone.

"I'm going to prank your two successor plus matt if I can get him while he isn't gaming!" I declare.

"How did you…!?"

"From another world, sixth sense does any on that ring a bell," I smirked.

"Fine but I'm supervision," he affirmed, I sighed, _**killjoy**_.

I chose Mello first, easy, hit him where it hurts. I got his number up and waited.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Mello, I am L," I said through the voice thing.

"Wait… WHAT!?" he yelled.

"I've recently discovered that a large shipment of **chocolate** has been use to smuggle drugs, I want you to keep this a secret but I strongly suggest you don't have anything with chocolate until maybe late February," I smirked as I found my masterpiece. L looked at me like I was the devil incarnate. It was chocolate season; with holidays like Halloween, Christmas, Chanukah, kwanza, new years and Valentines Day, not having chocolate until after the holidays would mean no chocolate for a long time.

"… Who are you?"

**Sora: Da dun DAH! The plot thickens!**


	9. YouTube

**The hilarity ensues, please paste a witty disclaimer [here]. **

"I'm L,"

"No you aren't your using L's phone and voice synthesizer but your obviously not L, he doesn't giggle so femininely and there is two of you in a room correct," damn he got me.

"*sigh* you got me, I'm L's right hand woman, Percy, I'm with him now, I don't think it's mischief day in England yet but here it is, so err happy mischief? Sorry about that, I wanted to prank near to but he'd probably figure it out too fast, could you Mells help me," I said truthfully.

"…fine but put on L first,"

"Okay, Mells,"

"Hello this is L," Ryuuzaki said.

"It's Mello; is she telling the truth, I know you L, but is what she said right," he asked.

"…she most certainly is not my right hand woman more like a freeloader who knows more than I do on Kira but won't tell me for some mysterious and elusive reason, and pesters me all day with everything, and very much irks me," I felt several arrows of inferiority smite me, "but it the first person to catch me off guard, make me emotional, and win against me mentally, and in tennis and chess," he added, I smiled, much better.

"Don't forget that recent argument!" I chimed in, L mouthed a "not helping" in annoyed manner.

"I see, well Near isn't awake yet and matt is playing Pokémon…" Mello said.

"Which version!?" I demanded.

"Ruby and sapphire on the game boy advanced," Mello stated.

"Okay do you know his friend code?" I asked intently.

"…. ****-****-****…." He told me, (**a/n I don't know what it would be so I did this)**

"I'm not going to ask how you knew that but, thanks Mells," I said hanging up.

"I know the perfect way to prank him, Ryuuzaki-chan!" I yelled.

"wait, it's not a good idea right at the moment, you see when he's playing this game at night he's murderous, wait a few hours, in the mean time I wake Near up," Mello tipped off, this is bad. How am I going to prank near, he doesn't have many weaknesses except toys, embarrassment, and… people he looks up to.

"Eureka! Hey hand me my laptop, L," I order he slowly picked it up and mid step I grabbed it. I typed in _that _video, L sings to near on YouTube. **((**/watch?v=_7nrT3vC8d0**))** I edited out the fan art pictures and added L's signature L in old London font. It was easy, the L synthesizer was singing the cupcake song to near, and it was both creepy and hilarious.

"Mells, I'm sending you a videos, make sure near sees it and thinks it's real, film it as well if you can," I instructed, I send him the link via telephone and he laughed.

"So Girl if you aren't L's right hand woman what are you?" he asked.

"Well I'm his yes man," I said.

"Are you serious," Mello deadpanned.

"Yes, man; no L's just my bitch for now, so call me pimp– I mean Percy," I laughed.

Whammy's

"Mello, I do not understand why only us two were ordered to watch this message from L," Near said in him monotone.

"Because we're the successor's, now shut up and watch," Mello order, he had a camera in the rosary he hung on the adjacent wall. He pressed play trying to contain his laughter.

It played. The cupcake song were like needles to Near's body, needles of embarrassment. His calm outer walls were reduced to rubble just as the video stopped and one last slide came on, with a small message.

"_Greetings from Japan, happy mischief night from L and co."_

"Mello, who is co.?" Near asked a dark aura coming from nears stiff carcass.

"That would be L's pim– I mean helper, she's got dirt on us all, she doesn't seem to have any intention of using it against us, though, she's more willing to help L defeat Kira," Mello explain shoving in a few snicker and snorts. Near stood up and walked away with out a word. Not one little peep came out of him.

But down the hall you could hear the banging of Near's head against the wall like a metronome, he kept banging it trying not to think about the video. Mello finally let out his laughter holding his gut, tears coming out of his eyes.

Where ever Percy is.

"How did it go Mells?" I asked, Mello snort on the other side of the phone.

"I got it all. All of it. I'll send it to you through YouTube, what's your account username?" he asked.

"Oh my username is XtraAwesomeMothΣrfṷckr," I said, I got a weird look from Ryuuzaki, I shrugged, the name seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Um it say there are no names matching that account, are you sure it's right?" Mello pondered, that was definitely my username. I never forget it, I even remember the day I made it was a warm summer day in 2010… Oh, that's why.

I put my hand over the phone speaker blocking out sound to Mello.

"I just told him my account from 2010! Its proof of my secretive existence, I plan on leaving everyone alive, if he finds this again in 2010, oh shit will go down!" I panicked.

"Tell him to send it to Rodger and give it to L, the password is Beyond Wonderland in order for it to work," I nodded and got back on the phone.

"Just give it to Rodger and tell him to email it to L, mention beyond wonderland too," I instructed.

"Okay, It'll be there in about an hour: planning on pranking matt yet?" he asked. I smirked.

"Don't worry It's all planned out." COMMENSE EVIL LAUGH LIKE A WIERDO ROUND TWO!

"Okay, I should warn him should I, the magnitude of this prank sound pretty traumatizing, a little protection is good,"

"That's what she said," Mello choked on his double meaning sentence.

"You could warn him, but then I'd have to kill you, so no, he'll get a German gift (gift means poison in German), then he'll get a real one after a few days," I smiled and checked my DS. this was going to be awesome.

**Sora: I'm thinking of cosplaying Percy and getting my friends to cosplay L, light, and Itachi (yes I think he's going to be in this fanfiction in the future!) **


	10. You'll see in, like, 2008

**Sora – I'm back!**

**Kanda- run for the hills! *insert witty disclaimer here***

~o0o~

"You know this is truly evil, right?" L stated.

"Don't worry I'll have you call so he doesn't freak out to the point of suicide, he was one of my favorite… err… people from this story, can't you see he and I are very similar," I stated getting exited. I logged on to my old ruby game with my fully decked out party, level 100s and high 90's. But that was not the fun part, I had changed my trainer name to "Mail Jeevas" and requested a battle with Matt. I could see his face now, one of pure shock and fear, and he accepted my offer.

I easily beat him seeing I used cheat codes to finished my perfect team like when I was seven but wasn't done. I forwarded him an egg, I like to call it "the dooms day egg" it wasn't anything you could find because I programmed it myself. I could have beaten him with out cheats but I had to ensure he lost for the prank to work. I NEVER use cheat unless I'm doing this prank.

"What does it do?" L asked.

"Well I made this like ten years in the future or my present time so it would be a bit to drastic in your time," I mumbled.

"When it hatches, you see the silhouette of a very powerful Pokémon but when you finally see what it is…" all of the sudden the phone started ringing. A large M was the caller id and so I picked it up.

"T-that's *cracks up* GENIUS, I'm really starting to like you, girl! *cracks up*," Mello laughed, I smirked.

"His reaction?" I posed.

"Priceless, I got it on camera too y'know, his face was ghost white and in terror when he saw your trainer name, which I won't question how you found it *cough*L?*cough*, it went to about to faint from failure when you beat him, then… then… THE EGG… it…,"

"When it hatches it was a troll face and it made all his Pokémon in his party back to level 1 with the ability defeatist, all his Party Pokémon have disappeared too right? No worries it'll go back to normal in about 72 hours, but don't tell him just for the funny of it okay?" I finished for him L looked like I had just killed someone; truthfully I was sure it hurt the red head a whole lot.

"Is she on there Mello… let me beat the shit out… what do you mean a GIFT?!...are you speaking German….. FUCK," I believe mat had just stormed off and wanted to kill me over a phone.

"What's a troll face…?" L and Mello both asked in unison. Crap I almost forgot it was 2002.

"You'll see in 2008 maybe," I said plainly hanging up on Mello before he could ask more about it.

"May I know," L asked, I sighed.

"It's and internet meme use to represent someone who 'trolls' online, they state off topics notions purposely to provoke other readers to react emotionally, or just to disrupt on topic discussions," I defined, L had his thumb in his mouth like he was thinking.

"Percy, are you sure you're 100% human?" L stated. I blinked surprised; had he figured it out?

"…yes… why do you ask," I lied, he frowned.

"I thought so, you **aren't,** are you?" he sighed, I did too I shook my head no.

"I'm more of a human than anything physically, but on the inside, I'm not human or a shinigami at all, I'm a god, I didn't know either at first but I so I was 100% human, I'm sorry if it looked like I was lying, how did you find out," I confessed, he smiled.

"No, I never actually knew but I asked the question and you lied, so you kind of answered the question I've been meaning to ask for a while," he enlightened, I felt stupid.

"actually, I never gave you those materials you have and you purposely got dressed without covering up to fend of the idea of me putting surveillance cameras in your room, so I assumed a second source of infinite I formation was at your finger tips, like when you space out **someone **is speaking to you, plus you didn't die after you we're attacked by Kira and light forgot you were immortal, it all adds up now, you're special" he added, a wave of relief just got me so happy I didn't have to lie to L.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks unintentionally, I tried to stop them but the would. I rubbed my and to my eyes and slowly I started to sob.

"shit," I cursed.

"Hey now, let's not get upset…," L cooed leading me to my room. He took of the metal part of my costume and took off my hat so I could get right in bed. He tucked me in and stood there for a bit walking to the door.

"Could you stay a bit, even the great L need some sleep, just stay until I fall asleep," I said inadvertently, I opened the cover signaling for him to come in, "please," I begged, he sighed and scratched his scalp, then stared until he finally jumped in beg his back to me while I turned off the lights. I forgot to mention to him I hug in my sleep; I can't sleep with out a body pillow, oh well!

L's POV

And she starts to hug me! Well it is quite comfortable to sleep for a bit but I have problems with claustrophobia. Oh well, I think it's fine if it's just Percy… she is a bit cuter when she's meek but also needy. Ah what am I saying, I need to calm down or my heart beat will wake her up! I think I should just sleep a bit it should calm me down.

Percy's POV X3 3 L (like usual! We don't change unless I say not Percy's pov)

I woke up to see L hugging me back. I was cute and all when I was half asleep, but then I realized what I should be reacting like.

"L, could you let go!?" I yelled in his ear, he woke up and did as I said.

"*yawn* good morning, don't forget your lunch, Pluto and your costume," he reminded, getting out of bed. Not the reaction I had assumed but it was funnier. His bags were less dark but still there and his hair flattened from bed head making it longer, he looked like an Itachi Uchiha with Madara's hair, which gave me an idea.

It only 6:00 it gave me enough time to take out my Sasuke shirt and turn L into Sasuke since the series had already came out in this time. Perfect he is now like a deer in a wolf's sights, my cosplay prey was right there for me to attack.

"What the…" he said before I tackled him, brush and gel in hand with red sharingan contacts in the other. I brushed down his hair until it was straight and gelled it a bit, then opening his eyes wide putting in the contacts.

"I'm getting you ready for school; you're going as Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, I'd rather you go as Itachi but he doesn't come out until 2004 in Japan," I smiled I pulled his shirt off starting a bit at his bare chest (blush) the replaced it with a Sasuke shirt.

"Finished, now come to school with me!" I ordered getting up and fixing Pluto's and my costumes.

"Okay," his monotone, I looked at him in disbelief.

"What no rebelling, no refusing and planting yourself in a dark room and finishing the Kira case like some anti-social, sociopathic, shut-in?" I said in shock. Call me melodramatic and I kill you.

"Nope, let go to school I have to meet light," he explained.

I see this is the day Misa gets apprehended and Light fake confesses.

~o0o~

"Percy you're a girl?!" Kanade exclaimed. I was about to punch him when those bitchy girls from lunch the other day came over with there slutty Halloween costumes. They were vampires, witches and werewolves, perfect costumes for them by the way, suckers, ugly hags, and female dogs or as they say; bitches.

"What an ugly little dress where did you get it manly girl from your grandma?" the leader, Mina, laughed the others did too.

"Actually yes, my Greek grandmother made it her self and shipped it from Greece the other day, it was all hand made, even the cloth, where did you get yours? or brazzers?" I smirked, everyone in the room started laughing at them. Perfect.

The girls flinched at the laughing; their leader's nose flared with anger "A-at least I'm not a homo girl who likes to cross-dress, you probably are some fag, you little–,"

"Percy I've finally found you sweetie," L walked in acting all cuddly, I get it to make her look stupid, "Oh what a slutty costume, can you believe these girls!? I hope my girlfriend, Percy, never uses this means of _lingerie_ of making me fall even more in love with her," he said looking at mina's and her lackey's costumes. I smirked I'll play along.

"Oh Ryuga, nonsense, if she just wants' to wear that revealing costume, let her, she's not very attractive even if she does," I said back, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"arghhh, this isn't over!" she said retreating, Kanade put his foot out and tripped her while pretending like nothing happened I put my thumb up to him he smiled back.

"Wow Percy you showed her," Luka said smiling in her Pikachu costume, I smiled too. "I thought you and Ryuga weren't dating, though," she remembered I blushed, but L stepped forward.

"Yes Percy and I are dating," he announced, I hit his head with my armored fist.

"Don't say that so normally it's embarrassing," I scolded.

"But I mean it," he restated, I stopped. He wasn't lying, this was a… LOVE CONFESSION

Later.

Misa was apprehended by L and called into an interrogation. light also devised his plan and fake confess. I played out my plan A and B. the plan A was simple, after light gives up the death note don't let him regain it. But plan B was a fool proof plan I had devised, but it was one I really didn't want to use but I had to prepare just in case.

I walked alone in the fields of the park, it was cold and I had finally located the spot. I dug a hole until I found where light had hidden the death note. I tapped it until I saw Ryuk.

"Hello there goddess," he said laughing I smiled.

"Hey, Ryuk, I brought some apples you seem to like them," I said throwing him a bag full of them he laughed and ate them like his life depended on it.

"So what can I do for you Persephone," he asked.

"Since I'm technically the owner of this death note, I'd like to keep a death eraser," I said, he smirked.

"I don't know if I could do that, if you revoke the death note you forget about what it is, right?" he said.

"No I knew about the death note before all this, I would remember it all even if I forget being owner of it," I explained.

"Interesting, here have the eraser, if you eraser the name of a person whose name was written in the death note they come back to life, though you probably knew that," I nodded to him,

"I'll let you keep it on one condition, I hear the rare golden apples found in the gods realm are an antidote to the withdraw of lack of apples, could you get me one? They sound delicious," he asked, I nodded, _**I'm already on it, here you go! **_A golden apple materialized in my hand.

"Wow true work of the gods, Persephone, I give you this death eraser," he bestowed the eraser in my hand I put it in my pocket.

"I revoke ownership of this death note," I stated he sighed and snapped his hand.

I blacked out and saw where I was. I soon remembered what had happened like planed and smiled. I took out the eraser and studied it. It was what would save L if I failed. I was going to win Light, you won't kill my boyfriend.

My phone rang. It was L.

"[hey Percy, could you get back to base, I need to talk to you on some thing NOW]" he said in the phone.

"okay be right there,"

**To be continued… if you fans don't kill me for making L not single. Please don't kill me, my OC isn't like the typical Mary-sue OC who is perfect and kind and not semi-evil. She really is evil in the early mornings =.=". I really don't like those OCs that everything about them is perfect and pretty. I love it when people make OCs that are realistic (oh wait my OC a paradox clone/daughter of a goddess, is immortal, and was put an anime: hypocrisy is great isn't it) they can be part hippo but what truly matters is a lovable and realistic OC has mistakes, imperfections, and can relate to real people, because your making an OC that was a real person in their world. Real people aren't perfect, I'm an author who has the courage (and stupidity) to make a character like Percy because Percy was based off of me, I'm not perfect but I take joy in writing about her because she is so fun. In real life you have to have imperfections or it really isn't much of a life. To go forward in society we need conflict, that's the only reason Humans have become the top of the food chain. By learning. What is a story without a conflict; it's not a story. **


	11. YOU GO TO A GLASSES STORE?

**Sora – this might be a shocker if possible. No sex this is rated T =.=. Oh and the plot thickens. The second dark haired creeper with bags. ****PS. My birthday December 21, the apocalypse.****Okay corny joke time: so there were two Mayans making a calendar. One says "hey dude lets get a beer" the other objects "but I have to finish this calendar!" so the first Mayans says… "It's not the end of the world if you don't!" bad um TSS.**** So I was born on the darkest day of the year, shortest day of the year, apocalypse and Joe Paterno's birthday. Wow this day sucks. **

~o0o~

"L I'm back!" I yelled taking off my shoes and entering the hotel, the lights were off, so he might be in his room. I walk farther in the door and shut it soundly. I heard a thump from behind and some one grabbed me by the waist. I screamed until a cloth went over my mouth with a sleeping sedative powder in it. I didn't fall asleep rather, I was weak but I could see who did it, and with wide eye I broke free.

"Ryuuzaki!?" I mouthed as the sedative was starting to kick in. His black eyes were now red like he had been crying and he looked tired. His face was flushed red for some reason and he was panting.

"Don't leave me…!" he yelled. He grabbed me into a hug and started crying, this was so out of character. He felt hot like a fever and more emotionally attached to me. I got it he was slightly sedated and it seem some one had played with his mind.

Last time I checked his emotional strength was 10/10. I barely even got him to confess to me! Someone knew how to invade his mind and play with his thoughts. I saw an envelope in his hand, I snatch it out and moved L's crying body to the side of my bed.

_You were hard to break I admit, but I can still get into your mind, next time do not lie to me, I.U._

The substance that had put L in his state of mind spewed from the opening. Truth serum. Any human would eventually submit to the serum and be unable to keep anything a secret. Even L if kept intoxicate would start blabbing on, not all of what would say would be truthful, just a made up fantasy. But if the person who administered the drug was told the truth but thought…no… Believe 100% that what L said was a lie this crying L would happen. He obviously couldn't lie so who ever gave him it mistook the truth for a lie.

The person must not have known about what L was saying or absolutely denied the possibility it was actually true.

God I sniffed the stuff too, it was having effect on me. Light (if this was your fault), I'm seriously hoping I don't change my mind on saving you; though soon you'll give up the ownership of your death note. But this note didn't have the same hand writing as light, it wasn't Misa's either, it was someone else.

Oh I almost forgot something; some Truth serum can make people horny.

"If you do this…. YOU'RE LETTING who ever did this WIN!" I yelled. L stopped.

"P-Percy, I can't control my self, this is… not who I really am," he stuttered.

"It's okay, I got the effect too," I assured my face flushing even more. I hugged him close. I could feel him breathing heavily. Though we're dating he's never kissed me or said 'I love you' and been a big jerk all the time. Right now he's being pretty honest.

"I just- I love you a whole lot…please don't hold this against me after word," he said kissing me on the lips. He and I stayed like that for what felt like forever before he broke away and fell o the floor.

"Go call Watari, tell him to get a doctor in here pronto I can restrain myself for only a little bit of time."

~o0o~

"Good thing the doctor had an antidote in stock, or who knows what would have happened," Matsuda smiled.

"I do," L raised his hand.

"Yeah me too," I said as well. Matsuda looked like he was missing something as did the others on the task force.

"Percy and I are officially dating, you have noting to worry about," L started.

"Hey I told you to not say that so plainly!" I blushed.

"Ryuuzaki doo you really believe this is okay for the case won't this relationship interfere wi–,"

"No Aizawa, this relationship will do nothing to the case, if not it will benefit it, I'm not breaking up because of one your whims, kapeesh!" he wasn't doing this to benefit the case, he was sincerely telling them the truth. I just knew it.

"How's Light, Misa and Soichiro's confinement going?" I asked

"Light is showing a drastic change, like he suddenly regretting confinement,"

~o0o~

"About what I said before while we were back in the room, I–," I cut L off.

"Its fine, If you want me to forget it, I will, but I really don't–," L walked up to my bed and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed.

"Why are you be romantic all of the sudden, am I special?" I asked.

L paused; he really wouldn't have known what's good about me. I wouldn't expect anyone to see me as anything but plain.

"Let's say you are the girl so interesting, you've made the infamous L fall for you, you have an air about you that causes people to like you upon a first meeting, it's your personality," he explained, I gazed for a bit at him and smiled. So that's it, I have been told about my persona making me a interesting person but never to this extent. I was happy.

The phone started ringing, "yes," Ryuuzaki said like in the anime when he and answers the phone. Bet you ten buck it Matsuda!

"L that was so cute, okay bye!"

"What was that?"

"Matsuda's being stupid again," L said dropping the phone

"Oh, I was right who it was! You're not an idiot just a pervert for watching our P.D.A (public display of affection), when it shouldn't have been public!" I yelled.

The phone rang again, this time I picked it up.

"Yes?" I said in the phone.

"…thanks? I don't know if I should feel good about that or have shame on myself,"

"Both, whatever you choose you are," I purred.

~o0o~

"Hey Lucas do you know of the kind of person who could do that," I whispered in the bath tub. Lucas only allowed in the bathroom while I was bathing if he faced the wall.

_Someone who mastered torture is honorable to strong opponents, can get in your mind find all your weaknesses… Percy, are you thinking of whom I'm thinking of? __**Yes I think so**__ it was initialed I.U. right __**yes **__I think of HIM._

"*knock knock*Percy, I'm sorry, I can't remember much of whom attacked me but the room reeks of rubbing alcohol, did you paint your nail?" L asked. _Yep definitely him._

"Its fine, I'm going out soon, I have to meet someone very important, okay," I smirked from inside the door.

~o0o~

"So where would he be?" I asked my self, every sign was in Japanese but even HE who can read Japanese would have trouble navigating in such a modern city. _Maybe an eyeglass store… __**or bank**__ but the eyeglass store is nearer than the bank, so let's check there first._

~o0o~

"Sir these are one of our strongest lenses, for partial albino eyes, you eye's are red but are you albino?" the clerk asked, the perpetrator glared, and slowly nodded untruthfully, he did indeed have red eye. He looked at the lens and frames he liked. They where D&G brand with a modern shape and thick sides, the lenses would adjust to light and gave back a lot of his eye sight. He took out some of him money from before he woke up in that strange panda man's hotel. It was the regular coins he used in Ame.

"Sir I cannot accept this kind of payment, do you have a credit/debit card of

Some sort?" the clerk asked, the man gulped, he really didn't feel like stealing but it seems he has to get these. The man reached into his pocket about to get his hidden weapon. But before he did the door slammed open.

"Whoa, there you are big guy, what are you doing forgetting you card?! Here let me pay for that sweet pea!" I finally found him in his Akatsuki cloak, **Itachi** was exact where I thought he would be!

"Who are…?"

"Shh… play along I'm paying for you glasses okay, you attacked and drugged L whom was telling you the truth," I whispered, Itachi nodded slowly, running the information he just got in him mind.

"Here is my credit card," I past the clerk I titanium credit card, L said buy anything I need. The clerk gasped at the card and ran it through. Passing a bottle of glasses cleaner cloth and of course D&G glasses over the counter

"How are they Ita-chan?" I teased; I got the coldest glare known to anime in my face. It looks cold kill and I were mortal I would be dead a hundred times over.

"Itachi to you, no –chan, I can see fine now, you have to explain this to me," Itachi sighed, Uchiha do that a lot, _sighing_ I mean.

"First we need to get you some new clothes," I stated, he frowned.

"What is wrong with my clothes?"

"First you're a walking spoiler alert for anime fans in 2003," he frown at my 'not making sense'.

"And second it's the twenty first century, no one is a ninja and you look weird," I said nonchalantly.

**Sora – I be trippin! So for the short chapter! I need to make more chapters before I update again!**


	12. Look the author's note godammit!

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES***

**Sora: I just updated the description if you didn't notice; it says both hetero- and homosexual pairings are present. If you're wondering about the straight and BL pairings, I'll list them BL: maybe Itachi x Beyond (it's a big if), Mello x matt (I don't know whose on top ; A ;) some other crack pairing. Straight: L x Percy, Kanade x Luka. If I'm feeling adventurous I'll slip in a bit of GL fluff between Percy and Luka. If you are a homophode I will put warning before gay scenes. But if these gay scenes are putting in valuable info I will warn you and you will just have to deal with it. *disclaimer shit be inserted here bitches!* **

"So how do I look?" Itachi asked I smiled; he looked awesome! He had a gray vest over a black sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of black slacks with a pair of red all stars, and red fedora and scarf to boot.

"Like a hipster!" I yelled.

"I'm not a hipster!" he blushed.

"That makes you even more of a hipster. Hipsters deny being a hipster, you're a hipster!"

"Uhg…!" Itachi groaned, I grabbed his hand and forced him out the door.

"Come on, we need to get to Darnes and Boble before it's over!" I yelled, _Darnes and Boble? __**Copyright infringement**_.

"Uh what's at this Darnes and boble you speak of?" Itachi crooned, I ran faster.

"Well proof I'm telling the truth and coffee the nectar of the gods!" _I beg to differ __**it's called an idiom you idiot!**__ I see what you did there._

~o0o~

"So do you have volume 1 of Naruto?" I asked the lady behind the counter looked up.

"No, I'm sorry we're out of Naruto…" I groaned, we were so close too.

"You can preorder it though, just come back in 48 hours and it'll be yours, sonny!" the lady said. I sighed, why can they just say two motherfucking days instead of 48 hours?! Is that supposed to comfort me? Did she call me sonny?  
"Its fine, I can wait for another 48 hours more, as long as I you're not plotting to kill me I'm fine with staying with you," Itachi piped up, I turned to him with the most admirable fangirl tearful smiled ever and had plans to glomp him but I remembered: he could kill me if I were mortal.

"Thanks man lets go back to the hotel!" I yelled, forgetting this was a book store, meaning everyone was quiet (but me), meaning I just yelled something really mistaken in the air with a double meaning. Meaning oh shit.

"Let's go back to the hotel Big brother" I yelled in English, this time people would think we're crazy American tourist brothers.

"Should I play along or something, and you are a girl _right_?" Itachi asked, I face palmed, why does every intelligent character mistake me for a guy.

"You wanna check dumbass!?" I raged, Itachi backed off.

"No, I'm entirely sure you're just a tomboy," he added smiling a fake genuine smile, I sighed. Is this what he was talking about, my personality charms people even if we've just met? Well I guess my ability has been nullified for the past hell filled years of my life in that damn house full of snobs. Sometime I feel envious of normal people who live normal lives, they had Real parents, I don't even know my mom but apparently she was a god and I am too. I don't think I'll die either, not with out a reason.

"Say, you're not normal are you?" Itachi said as we walk to the train station. I eyed him, it seems he's being straighter forward and his mask is coming off.

"Hmm I wonder how you figured that out Mr. Master of genjutsu." I smiled staring at the ground. He pulled a kunai out of his pocket.

"Tell me why I can't use genjutsu on you? Are you a shinobi… no you couldn't be, this intrigues me. Tell me or I slit your throat," he threatened holding it near my artery. I put on my poker face and smirked.

"Slit my throat _and then_ I'll tell you," I said leaking my confidence. Itachi's eyes grew more intrigued with my comment.

"I have conflicting feeling about killing you… a 16(?) year old defenseless girl who is not a shinobi and has no weapons on hand and who just saved my hide and paid for my spectacles,"

"They're called glasses, and it's easier to explain the situation when you've seen it your self, only panda man aka L and you are allowed to know this so don't spread this to anyone, give me your kunai," I spelled out, extending my hand. He reluctantly handed it over as I dragged him into an alley; we surely were going to miss our train. But then again having a ninja with me could get us home very quick, and the longer we wait the more worried and cute L gets when I return! That silly panda.

Anyway I took the kunai and located my artery on my neck; I pierce it leaving a large gushing gash in to. I leaned to the side so the blood wouldn't end up on my clothes and would gush out until a normal person would have dropped dead.

"see, I can't die, I'm immortal like a god!" Itachi he gave me a look of annoyance.

"Are you a…" he trailed off and made a triangle with his hands.

"No. I'm. Not. A. Jashinist," I groaned, it would be terrible e to meet Hidan, because he just like me, we'd cuss each other out, break stuff and try to kill each other even though we're both immortal.

My phone started to beep, someone must have commented on my prank video of light and I, the one I put on YouTube a few weeks ago. I tapped the video and Itachi look too; 100,000 views already!? Anyway the video started rolling and I remember something. I had drawn a jashinist pentagram around me; Itachi was staring at me accusingly.

"It was a joke, I swear I'm atheist! I was doing it for fun!" I yelled.

"You put a knife into your stomach from fun!?" Itachi said in a surprised manner still keeping his cool however.

"Wait, you_ don't_!?" I jested with sarcasm.

"Pft…HAHAHA," Itachi started to have a giggle fit, oh crap. You know someone's about to die when the silent serious character becomes OOC and has a giggle fit. I'd better high tail it out of here. I turned around slowly making my escape when Itachi grabbed my hood. Crap.

"I haven't laughed like this since Sasuke was around, come on let's apologized to that L guy for my behavior," OOC Itachi said, I look at him like he had just eaten an elephant.

"Stop being OOC it's scary," I whispered.

"OOC?" Itachi questioned, I sighed he probably wouldn't know what that is.

"Out Of Character, it's an acronym," I attested, Itachi went back from cheerful to silent and indifferent pretty quick after my explanation.

"So, how do _you_ know what my character is like," oh crap I just fell into his trap, you sick bastard you, Itachi you're a mad genius; he was acting. He must have trust problems because I was going to give him an explanation when we got back to the…. Hotel.

"Oh shit! why is it dark out, we just missed our train to the hotel!" I yelled I grabbed Itachi's arm and bolted to the train station.

"Crap it left the next train s in an hour and it freaking November!"

"Would you like me to use my Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu that will warm m you up," Itachi joked, holy Martin Luther, Itachi just joked.

"it would sear me and twelve city blocks to a nice crisp and I could still bitch about it with third degree burns **on my eyes**," I snapped, all this bad luck w\as really stupid, I miss a train and stuck with another silent genius with large bags. That's when I remembered something important.

"The motor cycle! Watari said it's parked at the garage near the café!" I realized. I clasped Itachi's hand into my own and turned to him.

"Let's get back to the hotel I'll give you and panda man a thorough explanation when we get there! Oh, and what size helmet do you wear?" I promised, Itachi wrote down his size on a piece of paper, I wonder how ninja from a different time period could know their helmet size in a different world.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is L to you?" Itachi wanted to clarify, I smiled.

"He is like my best buddy, but technically he my boyfriend," I said, oh how I love being able to say that, no fangirl could. It's still a better love story than twilight.

**Sora – *happy birthday me* my birthday is the apocalypse. Dec 21**


	13. New trick and conflict

**I don't own Hetalia, Death note or Naruto in any way. Nor do I own any content that is not an OC or from this original FanFic. All right to their original owners. This chapter has a lot of meaning in it so bulky paragraph, forgive me.**

"Why does the yellow helmet have cat ears?" Itachi questioned, I bought him a Durarara Celty helmet unbeknownst to him. I laughed then signaled for him to get on the motorcycle. He hesitated.

"You can drive this vehicle right?" he asked a bit wary, I grinned. I hopped on the seat and Itachi followed in suit. Technically I did know how to drive a motorcycle but I had abusive caretaker who didn't want to spend money to get me a bike or get me a motorcycle license, so I stole my friends every other Sunday and Wednesday for practice and got myself a fake license. At least I didn't change my name on it to McLovin. Itachi got on as well, gripping the seat; I sighed.

"You haven't ridden a motorcycle I see," I pointed to his hands, "you have to grip the drivers waist or you'll fall off," I explained, he gave me a bored look. He is quite stubborn when he not having void of any emotion what so ever.

"I can just run to the location," he offered.

"I'm sure you could, but right now its cold and dark and you could destroy this entire city by accident, you don't even know the location, so suck it up and hold on," I addressed, Itachi sighed he put on his helmet and griped my waist while I started the motor.

I whispered a quick "hold on!" before me and my famously amazing driving skills accidently hit someone's trash bin out side a mini mart. I laughed it off and finally got into a lane barely going the required speed limit.

Meanwhile where L was

"It's puzzling how Percy can run like that when I tell her about my attacker, she is quite a puzzling being after all but I have the strange feeling she's up to something other worldly…" L said; he was talking to Pluto as if he could understand (which he could unbeknownst to L). Even if the dog could understand like a real human, L probably was going bonkers.

"I need to stop talking to myself, Percy seems to do it a lot, but she does it like someone actually there listening, well she's not exactly a human either…" Pluto scratched his nose before retreating to the window to bark at his own reflection.

"My attacker… his eyes were just like _his_,so red, full of rage and death, the shinigami eyes? No they were different, they—," the door bell rang, it was probably Percy, where had she been L was almost worried to the point he would admit it!

L shuffled to the door, he was feeling taller recently, maybe having Percy, who was of average height for a girl, made him feel taller because she reminded him of guy making him feel taller. Or maybe having her drag him all over made him hunch over less, he was about 5'10" without hunching.

Suddenly L's epiphany came to a close when the door bell started ringing nonstop. Why does this hotel even have a door bell for suites? The ring stopped and a few fiddling noises came from the lock.

"You ran over a fruit stand on the side of the road, How does that even happen!?" a foreign voice yelled. A feminine voice laughed it off from the other side of the door.

"Damn what did Ryuuzaki do? Trip on his feet? Good thing I learned how to open locks on YouTube," it was Percy she was making noises behind the door.

"I'm home, I brought a… acquaintance!" she yelled opening the door, she must not have known I be right behind the door because when she and her acquaintance saw me she yelped.

"Welcome home, I see you've brought a— WHAT THE F*CK IS HE DOING HERE?!" okay my façade has been broken, she brought the attacker to the hotel?!" I was about to beat him and he looked like he was having shared plans.

"Down boys, I here to give you both a talk, no have either one of you be killed by the other! Now sit down on the count of threeve or I'll withhold many dire explanations!"

Back to the normal Percy's POV

"Okay L this is Itachi Uchiha, Itachi this is pandama– I mean L," I introduced, they fumed in each other presence, I sighed. We had sat down in a nice semi-circle, and then Pluto walked over and completed the form.

"First I'm from a separate world where it is 2012 and people worship the Iphone, Facebook and shit like that, this is what I'll label as _the real world_, any question? Good." I explained.

"The reason this world, I'll label death note, or Itachi's world, I'll label Naruto, isn't the real world is, from my perspective, both worlds originated as works of fiction for the society in the real world," Itachi raised his hand.

"So you mean my world and this one isn't real, and even I am but a work of fiction?" he asked, he was technically right but he didn't fully get it.

"From my real world perspective that is spot on, but no, Itachi in your world you're as real as ever, remember that! You may have been created but maybe I was too. I wouldn't know, maybe this entire thing was a fanfiction some adolescent girl made up ((LOL)) I wouldn't know, you just had the liberty of knowing," I comforted, Itachi looked like he understood, L also knew this way before.

"As both of you have know, I'm immortal but I never gave you the reason why, have I?" they shook their heads.

"Any of you study Greek mythology?" I asked, L raised his hand, Itachi probably didn't know what Greece was due to the fact he was from a completely different world with barely any similarities.

"Okay I'm the reincarnation of the goddess Persephone, but not directly, I'm like a clone daughter of her if you get into it more scientifically, I can only die if I'm willing and even then I'm just going to reincarnate, many godly beings have gone through this cycle but I'm one of few that actually will regain their memories of being a god and stuff, but I got this cliché job to watch over stuff in the universe and other than that I'm a free spirit," I explained, I really didn't understand much myself.

"Due to the fact you seemed to think you were just a normal human when we first met, I assume these godly powers and memories don't come naturally, they have been told to you by an outside source. Though my hidden cameras say you haven't had any interaction with someone on that topic, so how…?" L Inquired.

"My dead-secretly-a-god-in-a-dog's-body-and-sort-of-dead friend Lucas told me first and my goddess grandma/ bio-mother who people call Demeter or Ceres filled me in too," I explained, the two geniuses started at me in awe. It was true what I said, and it was kind a mouth full. Pluto was smarter than he looked, he may have lost his memories but recently he been acting more human and more like Lucas. _There is a possibility he could regain his memories completely and start acing less like a dog but there only a 5% chance and…_ Lucas stop sounding smart its OOC.

"At least she didn't say red eye blood lusting friend from the past who doubles as a serial killer and jam maniac," the two creepers turned to me as the word mania finished. I shook my head, I did not say that.

A small voice that sounded a bit like a saxophone and a lot like Russia's Japanese seiyuu (hooray Hetalia!) came from behind my chair, the voice's owner jumped on my lap and yawned.

"It turns out husky are ranked like really high in intelligence out of every dog in the world, I'm a mix of poodle and border collie which are in the top two in intelligence, so my chance of developing all my brain and memories went from about 5% to about 47%," the border Siberpoo (I'm guessing that what they call them) turn to me and the shadow it cast was not that of Pluto the…um… (Fuck I'm just calling him a husky) dog but that of Lucas the man.

"and I guess now Lucas is no longer in need of being a ghost and can use me as a body, he only need to when he wants to talk to a group of people other than Percy," Pluto was talking, I went pale and turned to L and Itachi, they seem a bit too unfazed by this.

"So Purūto– dog, why are you not referring to yourself as Lucas?" Itachi inquired, he's probably still getting use to western names.

"I may have all my memories of Lucas back but he was just a soul; a past life, not me, no matter what I felt when I was Lucas, he not me anymore, I'm Pluto just a reincarnation," Pluto turn to me and an L with brave eyes.

"D.C didn't call Percy her daughter even though Percy is her daughter's reincarnation, she know they aren't the same person, she doesn't want Percy to feel as if she's not supposed Percy the tomboy but Persephone the past goddess, it would hurt Percy, every soul reincarnated is allowed to tread a different path in their new life, so even D.C being the beautiful being she is (who doesn't like being called old) accepts that she is called grandma by Percy for that reason, it's like a tradition, I hope you'll respect that," Pluto addressed, it hit me, why did she always tell me to call her grandma. It made sense about the right to deviate from your past life. I think its fine that in a next life maybe I'll remember being Persephone then Percy, but I'd like to start a new life even if I remember.

"I think we're forgetting something, why am I here?" Itachi asked. I personally had no idea.

"Oh that was an accident, you see Lucas and Percy got into Naruto too, so Lucas on his many escapades through other world might have accidentally gotten you here, or maybe he wanted a birthday gift for Percy!" Pluto explained.

"It's my birthday?" I asked.

I didn't know my real birthday, seeing I was adopted, and my adoptive home never celebrated my birthday either. The only time someone celebrated my birthday was with Lucas as a child. Lucas said my birthday was December 21 ((author's actual birthday, I probably won't post this in time though, happy apocalyptic birthday me! twenty bucks we won't die)). He swore he didn't guess and it was actually my birthday. So I went with it.

It made sense; one of the volumes in my magical death note collection had never been in there, so perhaps right before my 9th birthday Lucas had gone into the Naruto world with death note volumes for an extra gift. Saw I was in trouble, dropped one, and saved my life. The missing volume didn't take affect until I had received the collection from Mitchell and was in formed of what I was. Itachi being the book worm I swear is canon, might have picked it up and come into the death note world on the anniversary of when it was dropped, a few days before December 21.

I excuse myself and grabbed Itachi from the conversation circle.

"You didn't perhaps read a book by the name death note before coming here?" I asked.

"It was in written another language and had that L person in it and a man who seemed to have lost his memory, I left it somewhere it seems," just as I thought. He had gotten a volume, one where light lost his memories. That right now, light isn't Kira. Oh no, nonononono, if light gets a hold of that book, he regain his memories of Kira and that is not good. NO unless I do something, light will definitely feel the affects of that lost book. No that is so not good!

Sora - SORRY THIS WAS LATE! Guess what I go for Christmas? A COLD! Plz review and shit so sorry!


	14. ex-crushes and stupid plans

**Sora – its like chapter 14 now, wow time flies, something good is going to happen. I own nothing except OCs and this story. Sorry for the wait. I'm going to kotori con tomorrow.**

"Do you remember where you left that book; the lives of several people are at stake!" I raised, Itachi slowly nodded.

"Yes, but you won't like it," Itachi stated, I face palmed.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"A man stole it as I was walking through the street, I could have got it back but at the time it seem I didn't need it and meaningless blood shed seemed unethical," he deadpanned, I did a double face palmed.

"Though the guy seem too proud of stealing from me, I picked his pocket when he wasn't looking to piss him off, he didn't have money but he had ID with a picture, here it looks fake though," he handed me the picture. I knew this guy! He was a nameless suspect known for crimes no one can prove he did. He perfect prey for Kira, though he couldn't be killed. Unless… If he reads that he will undoubtedly report it to L and Light will die a (technically) innocent man. Or even worse light somehow obtains that book and...

"Itachi get a coat on we need to get that book," I said.

"How we don't know where he is," Itachi had a point, so I devised a plan.

"Come on, get Pluto's leash, a bottle of jam, my overflowing debit and my fake passport, ask L to make you one too, if he ask say where going to a dog show in Ottawa with Pluto," I demanded, Itachi went out gathering all the materials and came back with a the usual lack of expression but had hints of worry as well.

"I got everything, L seems to have found were lying, he said 'mixes aren't allowed in dogs shows unless your only testing appearance and where ever we're going he doesn't want a handsome young male like me with his girlfriend unless he is 110% homosexual' he wants you to give him receipts from every hotel, restaurant, or clubs we go through to make sure," Itachi said back.

"Fine if L wants receipts I'll give it to him. I'll just cross out the names so we can't be traced to our location," I said with a headache.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked.

"Good thing you asked, soon the task force and L will move out of the hotel so he won't have as much time to keep surveillance on our whereabouts, we're going to LA to meet a red eyed semi-blood lusting friend from the past who doubles as a serial killer and jam maniac," I smiled, Itachi didn't look too happy about that.

Yeah were going to jail break beyond birthday, if my debit doesn't cover bail.

~o0o~

"Passengers we are now landing in Los Angeles International Airport, thank you for choosing delta air," the loud speak said. I turned to Itachi he looked scared shitless.

"Oh, so you're a nervous flyer Ita-chan," I smiled, he glared at me. Funny a ninja scared of flying.

"I've been on this contraption okay!" he whisper yelled, I was really jet lagged, it seems Pluto was small enough to get on the plane, thank god. Japan is like 17 hours ahead of LA and I was a walking zombie.

"Let's not visit BB today, I need some sleep and then we ca go shopping for better coats and…. ZzzZzzZzz," sleep was so lovely.

Itachi's POV

Seems she fell asleep just as the airplane landed, I picked her up piggy back style as her breaths became small and even. I held Pluto by his leash and exited the plane into the so called airport. The sign said luggage was to the right, so I follow the confusing signs, though 'English' was not my best language.

"Go down more and repeat what I say to the lady," Pluto whispered. I nodded; I had to at least try English if I wanted to get out of this god forsaken air port.

"Hello how may I help you sir?" the luggage lady said. I eye the dog and listened.

"My boyish sleeping friend here speak better English, I'm not good with the language," Pluto whispered.

"My boy is sleeping free and he ear speaks better English," I tried and failed epically.

"That sound like Percy and you are a gay couple and can speak English," Pluto whisper yelled. "Just let me do it," Pluto's human shadow attached to my own soon my body wasn't under control.

"Sorry my English isn't the great when I'm jet lagged, this is my boyish friend Persephone, my luggage is probably under that or Percy could you check?" Pluto asked in English, he had taken over me.

"Oh it happens all the time sir, wait here I'll be right back," she exited while Pluto let go of my mind.

"Dog if you do that again you're dead meat!" I threatened; Pluto scratched his neck with his paw.

"If Percy woke up and she was presumed to be a gay guy in a relationship with you she'd explode, so thank god I saved you sorry ass–,"

"I'm back sir— is that dog talk?!" the lady shrieked. I grabbed he cover he mouth and stared into her eyes. I use Genjustu to make sure never saw a thing that happened here. I let go grabbed our luggage and ran to the exit.

"mhn, stop running I can't sleep when you do," Percy woke up and started complaining. As usual.

Percy's POV

"Don't call a cab, couldn't you like sprint to a motel?" I asked, Itachi pointed to the snow on the ground and his lack of good shoes.

"Fine, let's just walk how far can the city be?"

A very far way away

"Where the fuck are we?" I yelled. We had been walking forever, I the snow and we had not gotten even close to the city.

"I am currently baffled on the obscurity of your latent reaction to the current scenario. You are asking a half blind shinobi from anther universe where the fuck we are when it was indeed your brainless decision to walk to a city in the cold instead of having the luxury of an heated automobile to simply drive us there. Do you smell that? Smells like stupidity," Itachi affronted, of course I was kind of off my ADHD medication at the time a made that decision ((the author has ADHD btw, and Aspergers too so this is not some inaccurate judgmental insult to people with AS and ADHD)).

"D.C. I need to talk can you bring me to blank world bring Itachi too, he's cold," I asked, Itachi gave me an odd look.

In blank land

"So could you help me find _that_ place?" I asked. D.C sighed, and glared at Itachi.

"so you're the one whose travelling with my grand daughter you better not touch her or I'll skin you alive," D.C. warned Itachi. Itachi sighed then gave a warm smiled, sudden click and flash went of on the exact moment.

"… What, when in a million year will you see Itachi smile truthfully?" I said holding up my camera. Yes I'm that fast when it come to this.

"Don't worry I'm **homosexual**, I really don't have many attractions to any people, but I'm definitely gay, I keep your granddaughter in good hands," Itachi said, I frowned. That was so predictable; if anyone was to be gay it was Itachi. He doesn't have a very large range of social skills and he really is withdrawn around women. But I knew my fangirl crush on Itachi wasn't really… right anymore. I loved L and Itachi was just a "fake" crush, he was something influenced by his appearance and the mainstream. It was understandable to have a fangirl crush on him but now that I think about it; I want to be his friend and ally more than a lover. But I can silently fangirl over this. I never really got _too_ obsessed with yaoi it's just… hot. _Liar!_ Oh so Lucas _can___still do that voice in mind thing. _Only to you! _I told you I ship it all. I don't discriminate based on gender! _That's a load of bull! You don't like Yuri! _No I don't like it _as much_ as yaoi but that is understandable. _What the fu- _we are losing ground. Now shut up or grandma will fucking kill me right after I kill you!__

"very well, so let me get this straight, you three are going to break into a federal prison to get a serial killer called Beyond Birthday to find and kill a man who stole a death note manga that if left alone will inevitably fall into the hand of evil and bring the real Kira back and kill L and everyone else?"

"Looks like you are following along, but god! you were supposed to keep that a secret; no we are getting Beyond because he's going to die if light regains his memories. We need someone who can torture/persuade the thief and get the note back before light gets his memories back!" I yelled. Itachi raised his hand.

"but I can do that, what is the use in risking death by a serial killer when I can do what he does," I slapped my forehead, I calmed down a bit.

"For this to work we need two people who could see names." I frowned, they we staring at me.

"…just believe me, I know what I'm doing, I know the risk but I believe this will work," I said in a serious tone. No I'm not going to break the fourth wall and say something witty out of the blue to lighten the mood; I can't at the moment, the mood needed to be serious.

D.C. frowned, I think she knew what I was planning if this doesn't work out. It was fine too I happy the way it is.

"so do we really need to break him out? If we get caught we can't save your boyfriend," Itachi pointed out. He had a point. But then again, I was from an alternate universe and I don't exist in this one that goes the same for Itachi. Dogs like Pluto aren't fingerprinted like criminals. So finger prints aren't a set back, and I got a friggin ninja on my side! I can get shot a few times so it fine.

"Did he say…. your boyfriend?" D.C. had fire in her eyes. Crap I forgot to tell her, _you are in the shit now sister._

"Ahem, L and I are getting married and have 3 children by the names of miku, noel, and Sora (a/n ha-ha Sora, anyone get that reference cause I sure do)," I joked, D.C. was not amused, she grabbed me by the shoulder and looked me dead in the eye.

"Itachi, go do recon on the prison while us girls talk," D.C. snapped her fingers and Itachi suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What did you do?!" D.C. yelled I flinched. Shit this was uncomfortable.

"I got a freaking boyfriend!" I yelled back. D.C. stopped she raised he hand in to a position like she was about to slap me, but she didn't.

"If your plan A fails and plan B is put in motion you'll be breaking the rules," D.C. stated.

"if plan B is out of the question I'll go to plan c, I'm guessing you know what that is right," I lamented, D.C. started crying. Plan C was when I take lots of risks. C was when I had to do what had to be done, it was all for a reason.

"Don't worry, that's like two plans away and everything is going smoothly so far," I smiled. D.C. sighed. I guess if I'm in a relationship with the person I'm saving there are rules broken. Like for example, in a jury the jurist must not know the accused or their decisions will be clouded by either rage or pity. If I were to break the rules something bad would happen, I really didn't know what; but I really didn't not want to find out.

"Okay, it seems you're too devoted to your plan that I can't stop you," D.C. sighed.

"Yeah, seems so," I scratched the back of my head. D.C laughed, she snapped her finger and a mahogany red gate appear amidst the sea of white. She opened it and positioned her hand in a way one would depict as 'get going before I change my mind' so I smirked and jumped through the gate to wherever the fuck Itachi was.

Sora - there you have it. I just made Itachi a homosexual and Persephone an every sexual-shipper in one fucking update. Okay yaoi/yuri and gay haters gonna hate but I must say for me it is normal to have character not be only heterosexual. They deserve more opportunities. OKAY and just to see how many people who read my stories and review actually read authors comments. Please type KOTORI at the end of reviews. Or specify you did! Those who do get a chocolate chip cookie! Those who don't also get a cookie. But it will be oatmeal raisin. o_e


	15. 413, Mustaches, and a Pacifist Approach

**Sora - Ermahgerd, it's already chapter 15**

**Percy - so this is what the authors comment section is like.**

**Sora - this is the chapter we meet BB.**

**Percy - do I get to blow stuff up?**

**Sora - depends on the price. I don't own death note and I'm not gonna write what I'd do if I did own it. HoNk :o) ThOsE WhO KnOw wHaT I'm DoInG YoU aRe MoThErFuCkIn' mIrAcLeS**

Well it seems we should at least try to take a peaceful approach in the beginning to get BB out of the slammer. Though I really want to blown stuff up, we might let other criminal escape that could harm innocent people. But then again, Itachi seems like he could get BB in and out with out anyone knowing or being hurt in the process. He is more of a pacifist when needed.

The prison's main office was a smaller dull looking building on the outside of the tall barbed wall. It screamed boring from every aspect of its being. We didn't break down the door; no, we walked in normally. I looked around, but a small noise from Itachi sent me looking at him, his eyes were staring at one fixated point: the main desk guy. He had made it apparent that I should not look around it was making us look suspicious.

I sighed, he's a bit too cautious but that's good too. Though not everybody you see walking by is a high rank ninja from a fictional universe. I walked to the front desk, at it was a police officer with a big bushy mustache.

"Hello how may I help you two youngsters?" I looked at his name badge, 'officer mustang' what a weird name.

"hello my name is Jade Harley and this is my friend Tatsuya Yamamoto, he visiting from Japan he doesn't know much English," I lied, Jade Harley was a character from Homestuck a comic from 2009, but he didn't know that, I'm so happy I took improvisation in theater.

"Okay so, what are you two children doing all the way out here?" he had a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"u-um we're doing a report in world events class about the BB serial murder case, we were wondering if by any chance we could ask a few questions, Mr. mustache– I mean Mustang," I asked in a sweet tone. He seemed convinced.

"Sure, I think I could answer the technical stuff," he said sipping his coffee.

"First off, number of victims, approximate age, time of murders and uh his **bail charge**," I masked the intended question with a few other so we didn't look wary.

"Well than," mustache turned on the computer, I saw the screen for typing in a password, I turned to Pluto; his body seemed to be asleep. I turned back to Mr. Mustang and realized Lucas had been hovering above the cops looking at the keys he typed.

"Well it seems his releasable data was he killed 3 people between the ages of 13 and 44, his age is about 24, and for his bail…" he paused.

"His bail was what?" I asked in a pressured way, Lucas had definitely seen his password.

"…well it seems that this particular criminal is serving without bail," SHIT. I just knew this would happen.

"Oh my god this is going to be the best topic for class EVER!" I squealed, lying through the happiness. We'd have to break in, great~!

"Thanks Mr. mustache bye~!" I said running out the door; back to blank world!

~o0o~

"Not very high security but they hand an abundance of cameras and guard dogs, I don't know which cell BB is in but I got the password for the PC so we can search it," I charted. Itachi was going to take care on the cameras put a genjutsu to make it look like no one was creeping around the halls. Pluto was going to mislead the dogs, make them agitated and start being disobedient maybe even bite they're owners.

My job was a bit more risky. Itachi would put some anesthesia and sleeping meds in moustaches coffee, I had to obtain BB's info without waking him.

"We should have a cue sound!" I suggested Itachi face palmed rather loudly.

"Good suggestion ita-chan, the signal will be your face palm! Face palm if you run into trouble!" I briefed, hinting sarcasm. We put our black bandana on, we are team GOD.

~o0o~

" hush little mustache don't say a word or, Percy gonna get her a nice little murderer, and if that murderer isn't in this mainframe, Percy gonna feel a whole lot of lame " I sang, I slid Mr. moostan sleeping body away from the computer and took out my gloves. The password it what Lucas? _120-94-117-185… __**I wonder what that means… **__it's his measurement…__**ah gross!**_

__"Okay Beyond Birthday's file..." I looked across the B section, "Bundy, Baste, and Birthday!" I clicked on the file. Another pass code came up; **SHIT**. I face palmed, not for the sake of a cue, but because this is going to take longer!

"Possible codes?" Lucas whispered. I thought of one, but there is no way this could be right. _Never know till you try! __**Fine.**_

__"W-A-R-A-_-N-I-N-G-YO," I typed it, those where the dolls left at the scene of the crime. I pressed enter.

Access granted.

"YES MOTHER OF GOD YES!" I yelled then bit my lip. Shit, I turned to mustache. His eyes were slowly opening. I took the coffee and put a few drop on his mouth sure enough he was back to sleeping. That was a close call.

"Cell number 413," what an ironic number, I took my bag and signaled the cell number through face palm Morse code. Of course the two of them aren't going to meet me at the cell; they are going to ensure no living being gets within 70 yards of the cell.

~o0o~

"410… 411… 412… 413!" I looked into the cell at first I couldn't see into the tiny darkened room. As soon as my eye adjusted, a pair of apple red eyes was peeking at my own.

"And I thought my eyes were cool," I smiled, the occupant didn't talk, he just crouched and bit his nail.

"Should I call you Beyond, rue, or BB?" I asked, the red eye man smiled. He straightened his back so he stood tall; he no longer was mimicking L's crouching position.

"Rue for now, and you are? wait don't tell me, someone special," he obviously saw my name. the bras of the cell were very sturdy but just as easy as walking through water, I phased through the bars. Cool, I didn't know I could do that.

"how'd you know, you could probably see my name, just like I can see yours when I wink, but how'd you know I'm special?" I asked.

"well for one, you successfully broken into a national high security prison with something like two accomplices more or less to break out a infamous serial killer, which I can't seem to find motives for, when your age is approximately 17, gender is… female, and your first greeting is what should I call you," I laughed a bit, "now leaving that aside you just phased through solid steel cell bars said you could see my name when you winked and just…"

"Wow, we are pretty fucked up aren't we?" I joked.

"call me Percy, it's preferred over Persephone, some one once called me Pursefone, I'm willingly to let you free if you help me with a very important plan," I said.

"it bets wasting away in a prison cell, but I ask you, how does this benefit me outside of the prison?" he asked innocently.

"first of all you don't get killed by Kira and second we aren't going to be your enemy," I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"why would I be afraid of you being my enemy?" he pushed.

"well, because you've never not had an enemy, everyone was your competitor, and you couldn't bare making friends; everyone thought you were a monster," he sloughed.

"but then again I was in your place before, a friend of mine sacrificed himself to save me, I was adopted into an abusive family, I was bullied for my looks, I got hit on by girls who either thought I was a dude or thought I was a lesbian, I was tormented by the silent hatred or pity of the parent whom I stole their child, I'm going to protect all my new living friends, from the thing that is about to kill you if we don't stop it," I let out my hand.

"is this a signification to make the deal done?" he posed.

"it a signification that you and I are going to be friends," I smiled. Rue gradually let his hand tough mine and we shook on it.

"call me Ryuuzaki," he said. I paused.

"Sorry that one is already taken Rue," I laughed. He eyed me.

"What,"

**Sora – enter the third creeper with the bags! If anyone doesn't know BB look him up on Google. He was in the short novels not the manga, but he was foreshadowed in to. When L falls out of his chair "the eye" and "shinigami" it is because he remembers BB who was a human who was born with shinigami eyes. Sorry I'm It might take a long time to update I need to write more!**


	16. Enter: Antagonist son of a bitch

**IF YOU DON'T READ THIS PARTICUALER AUTHOR'S NOTE I WILL FUCKING MAKE SURE BB GOES TO YOUR HOUSE WITH A KNIFE IN HAND AND LOTS OF DRUGGED JAM IN HIS SYSTEM. READ THE DAMN AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Sora – updating is hard right now but I've put some time in every night to write more. I would like to fucking thank the guest "2 lazy to login" I feel honored you like my story that much, you seem to put me in a light that I am so higher like a god that doesn't even care about what people think of me and you are all like some worshipers who worship your author like I'm amazing for a story; the truth is I'm just a normal preteen who love sharing stories with people and I feel like all you guys are just as important as me. I'd hug you over the computer. You are also mistaken about reviews. I read every single one of my reviews; I get an email every time so not reading them is kinda impossible. I wish I could tell you this myself in a PM but you are an anon so I must tell everyone how much my day was made reading what you did. I will use that word (rainbow-ific) with gusto. Signed Sora. If you read this a/n please write "rainbow" in your review!**

"Yeah, actually we're saving you, Mello, Matt, Near, Misa, and… um…" I looked at him straight in the eye. He flinched; the big guy probably got a better look at my eyes.

"We're going to save L," Itachi said a bit too casually, he was there beside me the whole time. I screamed I looked to Itachi and somehow materialized a "baka" paddle into my hand and slapped him in the face.

I huffed and grunted as I somewhat normal laugh erupted beside me. I turned to see Beyond giggling and holding his gut. I paused and we both met eye contact. His eyes were like pools of red.

"It's okay my relationship with L isn't a bad one… to an extent… I'm both wanting to gorge him eyes out and also wanting to thank him, right now thanking him sounds great, It's a deal Percy," he grabbed my hand just as the nostalgic sound of a red alerts went off.

This is so familiar. I remember when I was in a bank and suddenly a guy with a gun started demanding money. Of course I kicked him in the crotch and he dropped the gun. The police came just is I picked up the gun and they started handcuffing me. Good times, good times.

"Percy I think we should leave!" Itachi proposed, the alarms we getting loud, the sound of foot steps was now eminent.

"I further than notion!" I grabbed my belongings, Pluto and Beyond's hand, fazing us through the bars. My gut told me to go left and my gut never lies.

The four of us sprinted through a bunch of corridors until we finally came to a dead end. The foot steps were getting louder.

"Shit!" I phased through the wall with the three of us. Wait three?

"Where's Itachi?" I look on the top of the wall. He stood there looking at the guards. He put a genjutsu so it made then have an illusion for a few seconds. He then made 7 clones of himself to ward them off our trail. He jumped down and continued to run with us.

"Thanks, for that ita-chan!" I shouted, he turned away and made a "heh" sound. We were already out of the prison's boundaries but we could tell we were being pursued. But not by a guard or policeman.

No some one else was bent on finding us. A rustle in the brush stopped us from our run. A squirrel? No it was winter; nothing would be out and about now.

"Hello Persephone," no, it couldn't be him. he wouldn't be here, he couldn't!

"Byakuya…?" I guessed. The figure slumped in defeat at my guess. No wait that person was…

"Kanade! My name is Kanade, you know the class president? I stopped you outside of school on Halloween?" he angsted, I laughed nervously at his comment.

"Sorry, I haven't been to school much, yeah I remember now!" I reassured.

"Well guess what Percy, I'm tired of being forgotten, like that damn mother of mine!" he yelled I backed off. Something wasn't right, Kanade wasn't like this usually.

"I thought fuck maybe going to another world would be great, yeah remember me? Reese Bitterman, that kid who everyone avoided? Remember. How could you forget with that scar I gave you!?" He screamed. I paled. Reese Bitterman, but he was from my grade school. H-he was supposed to be missing…

"Who are you?" Itachi threatened, he took out a kunai. I pushed him back and walk towards Reese.

"R-Reese? You were in my class, right, but how…?" I choked. He wasn't the same.

"oh little Persephone! I see you're still lying to everyone, your name and your race. Oh you lied to me too! You used to be so frail and shy. Even after I punched so many time you still stood up like a trooper!" I spat in his eye. Yes this was the rich ass bully at my school. I couldn't fight him if I wanted to survive a fight with my family over why I hit him. No Lucas could he was always wanting to be stronger. Though he kicked Reese's ass quite well!

"Filthy little bitch, just like your family! Oh they weren't were they? You only had Lucas as family; he would always stop me after I beat you! Little asshole… he need to be _concluded_ right? though that car was meant for_ you_ not him… Oh well you still suffered! Haha! Though after that unfortunate accident you started to fight back. Heck I had to move because of you! My mother did not like that at all she wanted a daughter after all!" he ranted, I walked up to him slowly.

"oh… finally giving me an apology—," I smacked him as hard as I could right in the face; I could feel a lump in my throat. The salty tears started coming in spurts. Little by little my tears slowly turned to fuel my anger.

"You little son of a bitch!" I grabbed him by the collar and punched him twice until a silence filled the air.

"…heheHAHA!" he laugh at me. my pitiful stated. I took a fist, this time I was going to end this.

"Stop this," BB grabbed my hand before I smashed his skull into jelly. Reese dropped down on the soil and sank down. He obvious couldn't move.

"I w-was going to finished this! Why did you stop me?!" I yelled at him. he gave me a look. He understood my situation. He did what I was about to do, he saw the consequences he knew what I would have to go through if I did what he did so long ago. He wasn't the same red eyed blood-lusting serial killer and jam maniac. He had lost most if not all his lust for blood. Killing someone changes you.

"he's not worth your tears or hate, he's just a worm, a parasite. He has no reason to live other than to harm others, and someday when he has nothing left to destroy, he will realized he can not live like this, and he will be squashed" he comforted. BB's ways of comforting we sort of twisted, but the again aren't we all?

"Y-yes your right, he's not worth this, Lucas is right here, he's not gone!" I tried to smiled, I couldn't. I couldn't be happy; I couldn't be the annoying, happy, nerdy friend I was being up until now. I couldn't laugh or smile or crack a joke to lighten the mood. All I could do was choke up the tears and hold in the tears.

"its okay," BB Caressed my shoulders and hugged me, patting my back. I wanted to stop crying but the way he held me like a mother and child; I started sobbing. Itachi went down to his knees and looked at my face. For a split second his emotionless expression twisted into a saddened face and then a warm smile. A second later my staring at his face ceased my crying and now my expression held pure horror.

"what the hell is wrong with me smiling!?" he bawled. Yes, that is what put a smile on my face. I giggled a bit then started laughing a whole lot. It was only interrupted but a third party force.

"… So typical you couldn't kill me, too bad," Reese took his unbroken hand and snapped his fingers. A shadow in the shape of hell hounds appeared and whisked him away. Itachi threw a few kunai but they missed.

"what the hell was that?" I asked, both boys shrugged, Pluto started to bark and growl.

"oh shit, the police is coming everyone run!" I ordered, Itachi camouflaged us, and used his weird jutsu stuff to change where we just were to a different setting. We ran t6o the red door I had jumped out of in the beginning slammed it open to find a scared D.C.

"he's here," she cried.

**Sora- cliffy… sorry! Saddest chapter so far.**


	17. The Y Tarot Deck

**Sora – blah legal shit and declaimer! **

"D.C calm down who's here?!" I solicited. D.C breathed in slowly. Her eyes were dead like the worst thing in the world was about to happen.

"Percy, did I ever tell you how and why my daughter died?" D.C choked, I shook my head. It never occurred to my why my past life died, why would she want to pass on when she could live with her loved ones forever?

"My daughter Persephone was trying to save the mortal realms, all of them, the entire whole," she admitted, I froze.

"Every realm? Like everything, everyone?" I questioned, this is getting bad. What is happening?

"Yes, everything everyone; a force that could destroy the mortals races was getting what they needed to reach their goal" she pleaded.

"Who!?" I yelled.

"At first it started out as a mighty demon, it fooled the king and ruler of a land giving him power to control certain powers and traits, soon the demon used the king as a vessel; it became the king, but not all at once, gradually. The greedy king didn't know that as he deteriorated lives of the humans he was also mapping out the elaborate scheme that would start the End; the demon had both the destruction of the mortals and a royal soul to feed on," she paused, I had sat down in Itachi's lap because I knew he wouldn't mind, I was still pretty shaken up.

"The king passed on his powers to him family and died, so the contract was renewed and the demon family hid under the guise that they deal with the evil occult, but really they slaughtered the benevolent and merciful spirits that helped the humans; they fooled the humans to think these spirits were demons, and so the threatened spirits fled from the mortal realm to the gods; we were at war," now BB had started to sit in his signature L copied pose.

"The only way to break that demonic contract and take away the power processing to the family was to sacrifice a holy blood to end it all, Persephone volunteered, she knew the spirits would cease to exist and she would not if she did the deed instead of them, she ended the war with one foul swoop and became you, except that family lived on weakened, they believed they had the power to kill a god, they used that to stay in the high societies and soon they found a new power, they collected it over many generations and finally the heir found his way to get this entire thing started again, he is going to infect a world one by one until they all crumble," I froze. No. it couldn't be, that was not possible.

"Is Reese… that heir?" I asked. D.C. was silent. But I already knew the answer. This was bad. Oh so bad. He was going to destroy everything I worked for so far. He was going to take my new purpose and burn it. I know he won't stop until his goal is met. Even if he dies his soul will pass to someone else and infect this all again. I will not let him destroy me again.

"Lets get back to the city, I buying a ticket for Japan soon, tomorrow even; we still need to recover that book, fast before something regrettable happens."

LA hotel.

After a long explanation to BB why Itachi acted like he was from the 18th century, he seemed to be down with the whole, world hopping thing and me being immortal and my best friend being both a dog and a ghost. Well he seemed to take it well when you think of how crazy that whole thing is.

After we got to the hotel, I bought BB a black long sleeved t-shirt similar to L's white, but different as the collar was resting at his shoulder not his neck, just a little more revealing. He also begged for some Jam, which I already had in the mini fridge in case this would happen.

"So…" there was that really annoying awkward silence that everyone was aware of but no one wanted to speak up. BB was resting near my laptop barely resisting the urge to see what a laptop from a decade in the future was like; Itachi seemed content in reading my copies of Dracula and the Ulysses.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked. The two both seem too engrossed to listen both giving me a "mhmm" or an "hmm" which annoyed me.

"Here, how about we do tarot!" I yelled the two seemed intrigued by my outburst. I had spare cards in my left coat pocket.

"Pick a number between 1 and 4," I asked, it had to do with the number of cards drawn.

"Two" they said in unison, they shot each other a glance. I could have sworn Itachi was checking BB out. _**I know BB is hot Itachi, he like L's twin for god sake!**_

I drew two cards. The 6 of Cups and the Devil. I blushed.

"One of these you guys seriously harmed the other person in a past life and has incurred a karmic debt which they need to pay off in one form or another. These relationship often include an element of fatal attraction since the past life memory might linger in the form of a deep-rooted but mostly intangible fear, yet the inability to resist the other person is almost complete. This fatal attraction itself is not evil – it serves its purpose, i.e. to bring these two people together so that healing and forgiveness can take place." I was blown away. Yes. I found it. The ultimate tarot arcana. **The yaoi deck**. Or for short the Y deck

I look up at the two. Itachi seemed unfazed by the homo-erotic undertones in that statement; well then again he is non-heterosexual. But BB on the other hand had the most flushed expression you could ever see on some sharing L's face/everything.

Like it was a normal blush, but his face was as straight and unemotional as L if I said "Light's hair isn't a doughnut!" Like an "congrats! I almost gave a fuck," but with no words what so ever. He hid his blush well, but it could not be concealed from the Master Fujoshi named Persephone M. Luka!

"…_..that is sexy!_" I whisper moaned.

"What?" they said together.

"What?" I replied in the same tone. I don't say "it was nothing," because that little interaction was definitely something!

"… well lets go shopping for stuff, maybe get L a souvenir!" I cheered, BB's face turned into a devious smirk.

"How about a poison pie? Muhahhahaha,"

I remember the perfect thing.

"Here" it was that meme I saw. "BB. BB WAT R U DOIN. BB. STAHP!" his face turned from wicked to pale white. Then to red with laughter! He held it in well, I could see him resisting the urge to laugh. I eyed Itachi, he seem to know what I wanted him to do. BB didn't notice but Itachi and right behind him. He was still resisting, but it was over, checkmate for me.

"Boo."

"OH MY GOD!" BB was poked in the sensitive side of his stomach. I took a quick photo of his scared, surprised, and laughing face. It had to be quick so it blurred slightly. But I got it.

"Pfft, you should have seen your face," I leaped off the bed opened the door and left it ajar for the two get my silent message of "get your butts out of there, we need to shop!"

**Sora – sorry for the short update…. :'**


	18. The Blade of Hope

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE OR ELSE REESE WILL GET HIS HELL HOUNDS TO FEAST ON YOUR FLESH AND PEE ON YOUR GRAVE.**

**Sora – I'm back. I don't own Death note, Naruto, or the quote from the play "the curious savage" a few days ago I re-did the cover of this story by myself and I think we should get a better look. Larger image here (** image/42153481354**) **

Read the author's note. See I got you. People ignore bold text a lot so I tricked you with regular writing. Read it. Now. Sincerely Sora.

"Hey BB what would L like?" I asked. BB paused.

"You can't give him any clues on where we were so no key chains with LA on it!" BB said.

"I want to know what he wants not what he doesn't!" I yelled.

" 'If you as a Mohammadin what god is, they will say all the things he isn't because it's easier than saying what he is'," BB recited. I sighed; L is hard to buy for.

"It seems L is the type who can get his mitts on pretty much any books, so how about clothes?" Itachi asked. I shook my head.

"L isn't one for changing his generic wardrobe; I think he isn't interested in anything like that, so how about we get him some food!" it was perfect, we were in LA. The land of gourmet everything; especially gourmet sweets!

"Okay, here," I scribbled down some things we need. Clothes, food, fake passport, and L's gift.

"After you two get food and clothes, meet me at Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels, we'll get the passports and gift together!" I planned, BB raised his hand.

"Why do we have to split up?" He asked.

"Well since you're a wanted criminal, Itachi is the best for the job. He can get you out of a mess without killing anyone! I on the other hand can't do that but I can take a few stabs to the side, so I'm fine on my own!" I explained. Believe me; I had no ulterior motives what so ever. No, I'm not purposely leave them _alone_ because of a weird unhealthy obsession. Other than that fact I needed to be alone and they looked need to be a bit more social with each other; that is it.

"Be at the cathedral at 5!" I announced.

With Percy

"Boston cake, carrot cake, lemon cake, birthday cake…" I looked at the glass. The lady at the counter seemed bored.

"Do you have strawberry shortcake?" I finally asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry boy, we're sold out, there is a shop a few blocks down that way were you can look," I sighed, she pointed "down that way" and I even failed to react to the fact she called me boy.

I exited the shop, the frigid winter city air stung to my cheeks. I walked a bit. The sound of the cars and people were drowned out and a voice whispered in my ear.

"The blade," it was a ghostly moan. _**What about a blade.**_

"**The** blade," it was louder. Like a whispered yell.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I stated.

"Get the blade," this time the moan turned into a feminine voice. I stopped walking. I looked to the sky; my shadow seemed to be engulfing the entire space. I saw a woman, brown hair, clad in silver armor with a blue dress.

"Get the blade, Percy," it was me, or not me; it was me before me. It was Persephone.

"I thought you had ceased to exist!" I exclaimed. She smiled warmly.

"I came back because the young Bitterman is about to start up what I finished, get the blade. It will end this all over again," she said, she grabbed my hand; I tugged a bit but then realized she was drawing an invisible design with her finger.

_"Summon,"_ a blue knife, no wait…. it was katana by the size and curve, it came out of the design on my hand, it was light and it had a living feeling to it. The design she drew was now illuminated, it glowed blue but died down after a few seconds past, leaving a tattoo.

"You'll need that, so then farewell—,"

"D.C really misses you! I just want you to know that, go say something to her before you disappear!" I ordered she paused then her lips curled into a smile; she nodded and vanished just like that. The katana vanished into my tattoo.

"Get out of the road!" I snapped back to reality just as the sound of people chatting and car honking returned to my ears as well. I jumped just as a truck rounded the corner nearly getting me. I landed into an alley and sighed. That was really stupid of me.

I sat up and was about to exit the alley what a chorus of growls alerted me. I turned and saw the hell hounds gathering their numbers. It was a trap; I just bloody fell into a "you are fucked" nest! Wow someone somewhere really hates me.

The hounds circled me, I sighed. They couldn't hurt me. My wounds heal too fast and I can't die.

"Nice doggies!" the nearest hound snarled and pounced towards me. Teeth clenched, it sank its teeth into my forearm leaving a bloody mess.

It's stung. No. it was like rubbing hot sauce and salt into your eyes then leaving them open for thirty minutes in front of an electric fan. I bore with the pain, it would heal soon. I waited; the pack was crowding around me now, foam now evident around their muzzle. I wait some more, the growls they emitted were louder. I stopped waiting and stared at my wound. What the fuck.

"It… It's not healing!" I shrieked, a slow clap came from the background, a figure in the darkness materialized and there Reese Mutherfahking Bitterman stood. His lip curling in a sneer and his usual school garb changed to a black suit.

"Persephone." He greeted.

"Man bitch," I replied, my wound was now bleeding onto my feet. It was burning.

"I see you've met my hounds, they are all dark mater, they can hurt you and slower your healing," he introduced.

"Is this all you got? They all seem female cause they hurt like a bitch, I feel a little ashamed of you Reese," I sneered, he didn't seemed to be fazed by my statement.

"Oh, a little puny today? No these hounds are only the tip of the iceberg, lets just say you take every gruesome evil monster from every culture and religion since the beginning of time and you have about half of what you can consider _'all we got'_," he smirked, I whistled like I was impressed by his statement.

"Congrats Reese you just got +65 points in the test of how much of a pain in the ass you can be, now if you excuse me I have to buy a cake," I pushed my arm a bit, the blood splashed my tattoo, it began glowing again and the wound closed, the katana materialized and I started slashing the shadow hell dog things.

Normally I loved all kinds of animals; you kill a person in front of me: "oh my god, I'm calling the police little fucker!"

You kill a dog in front of me "OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING MONSTER HOW COULD YOU DO THATDNBJKFHKD. I. WILL. END. YOU ARG!"

But for some reason I had no qualms kills these dogs, it wasn't animal abuse because they didn't have a real body or soul and thus they never were alive, kinda like a robot, you can remake them even after killing them, with recipe. It felt the same as killing something artificial and fake, (though clones were the same and I think clones are just as real as the originals) they were shadows and what ever the shadows touched they could attack that.

I escaped the alley with a few shreds in my shirt and the tattoo getting larger as I saw it started on my wrist and no it was half way to my elbow. Reese had fled the scene already. _**Pussy!**_ I sighed; my head hurt, it was dizzy and cold.

"Percy!" BB and Itachi ran up and caught me just as I began to lose consciousness and balance. I smiled.

"Let's not split up next time guys…" I proposed, BB nodded and Itachi did they creepy thing where his cold facial expression alters and the muscles around his oral cavity twists into this thing that resembles a "u" and he gets all OOC and become less of an apathetic jerk. I shuddered in terror.

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me smiling!?" he whisper yells. He somehow managed to make a whisper yell. Wow.

I ignore his pleas and head to the cake shop, it was packed and the line is out the door

**Sora – you're probably thinking either "SORA Y U DO MOAR CLIFFY?!" or "Sora, is it entirely important your plot be this complicated?" I'll say both of those things are really needed for this story. Cliffys come when I can't write enough in time so please have in mind I'm running out of updates. I swear I won't be on Hiatus, and if I do in the ****far**** future it'll be something I'll absolutely try to come back with and not abandon. When Beyond WONDERLAND ends (no where near now) I'll definitely make a sequel if it's needed. **


	19. Blood-Lust & Jam is lucky

**Sora- sorry about the cliffy, I need to break up the chapter so here it is. Dear reviewers, I'd like to say to the guest loveable reader that Percy is not Mary Sue. She is a goddess yes but who cares? Mary sue is someone with the best and brightest personality, no character depth or flaws, perfect to the point it's really annoying. Mary sue can be any species but what makes them that is their personality, please understand I could have god be Mary sue or not it just depends on character depth and, actions, and personality. Also ****Kashagal and Natures Ruler**** gets a cookie for pointing out what has been going through my head for ages. Itachi and smiling don't mix, but that's why when he does it's like "fire on the valley! get the pails and piss WE'RE HAVING ARMEGEDON!" it's a big deal and it is scary and surprising, it's used at comic relief when Percy is extremely mind fucked.**

**(^ look up and read)** With the line being this long we were going to be sitting ducks for hell hounds to eat. I sighed, time for plan B. while no one is looking I start thinking up a list. Of course Itachi knows I'm making this list for him and BB, and he can use his jutsu or ninja shit to get it and pass it on. I swear he reads minds

"_when I fall down lots of people will crowd around to call an ambulance and leave the line, Itachi cut to the front and say I'm your cousin if they yell at you for budging, when BB and I leave, buy the cake and get to the cathedral, we'll be there"_

The two nod in indication they know the plan. I fall and screech in the back of line huffing and puffing, BB starts yelling on queue.

"She's having an allergic reaction someone help!" the occupants of the line get out of their spots and people start dialing for an ambulance. Itachi is behind the crowd and he already is pending his order. In a matter of minutes I'm hoisted in a flashing vehicle (that for once is not a police car) and sent away.

A few minutes later

"How is it that the ambulance mid-drive stopped and we've been sitting in here for thirty minutes?!" BB asked. It was strange; no ambulance would stop for that long with a victim having an allergic reaction. No that wouldn't be possible, all together something was off. I quieted down BB and showed him my tattoo. He realized it wasn't there before and he angled his head to my eyes.

"I was given this by someone who should be dead, the only way I can have this tattoo now is that whatever that person died for to end, it's back and it's getting bad fast," I bit my lip until I could taste iron and feel the blood drip, I smeared the red liquid on my tattoo until the katana came out.

I understood now. The blood required to get the katana was for a reason. The knife was an oath; like a bacteria being spread that wasn't a bad thing. The blood used for it was not a price, but a signal for activation. It was a living thing, made especially for its host.

BB's eyes widen, I grabbed his hand and waited.

"Beyond Birthday, you have spilt blood in your day; do you repent for your actions?" I asked. BB looked awed. This was not my usual self. This was the side past from Persephone to me.

"Some things I did I did for a reason, at the time destruction clouded my eyes, Now that is have escaped death and waited in solitude, I realize I can't kill anything like I did before, not like an animal," he answered. I sighed.

"Too bad, I've known why and how you went about these murders and I believe killings is bad; however I do not believe you are bad; do you Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuuzaki, BB swear on oath you will use your killing to protect and take no life unless absolutely necessary?" I questioned. His eyes lit up, the red of his iris was radiant and he had the look of some one who was looking to be forgiven.

"I swear on oath," he replied almost immediately. The katana was shining florescent neon blue and it moved by itself. BB's elongated hand was its target; the blade was going to spread.

BB squirmed; he probably thought I was going to kill him. I looked into his red pupils, my eyes so sure of everything, they uncertainty clouding his was washed away by understanding.

I made the cut on his wrist. I didn't need to got through this pain when receive my katana but that was because any wound made on me would heal too fast for this oath. BB was no so lucky. He closed his eyes, I knew it hurt but I couldn't back out now. I removed the blade and BB opened his eyes, he recognized the new mark on his arm. It was just like mine, save for the deep red and more jagged marks it was identical.

"_Summon_" the red marking did not glow; it bled. I looked closer, it wasn't blood that dripped from his wrist but a black liquid, like ink. It dripped to the flour of the vacant ambulance, the sirens weren't even on. The ink spread on it's own into the shape of a crescent moon. Wait it kept shaping itself; the black inky liquid crystallized into a scythe; A RED BADASS MUTHAFAHKING SCYTHE.

"… so seems you keep learning weird shit from godly beings," BB grinned, I laughed nervously. Now that this process was over, I grabbed BB's hand and the scythe compacted into his tattoo. The tattoo, like mine, spread from just his wrist to his mid forearm.

I peeked over to the driver seat. Silence. The ambulance was dark and quiet, the evening now approached and it was too dark. I exited the back of the ambulance and found we were about 3 blocks from the cathedral if my gut (and Google maps) was telling me accurate info.

"Isn't the hospital three miles in the other direction," BB questioned. I didn't answer, but he knew the drill. When I'm not answering or showing him emotion, something was wrong.

we sneaked out of the back door and crept to the front of the van. I held my breath, but tattoo gleamed and the sword was sheathed at my side. _**Now!**_ I rounded to the front door opening it, sword in my hand, BB at my back. The smell of a familiar liquid greeted my nose like a train crash. Blood.

"Percy, look away!" BB yelled and covered my eyes, but it was too late. I saw them. The bodies; bloodied and cold carcass of the drivers, their throats slip, eyes still open with blood an tear dripping from their ducts. I could see their spinal cords through the cuts in their necks.

I my stomach lurched, I bent over and felt the need to puke. Normally I wasn't this scared of bodies of the deceased. No the fact that I had a role in their untimely demise made me feel like shit. The worst shit.

"kukuku," I turned, Reese was their, as always.

"now look what you did Percy, you murdered these two innocent men," he laughed, I grit my teeth.

"I didn't kill them!" I yelled, then adverting my eyes. seeking refuge in staring at the ground.

"no, but you might as well, you didn't need an ambulance, just an easy way out of a trivial situation. These men thought you were really abut to die and did their jobs for you, and I guess they were too unlucky to have you aboard, so they got killed by your whim, you are a monster" his word weren't the whole truth, I knew they weren't he would have attack us in that line and hurt many of those people, but I couldn't help but feel he was right.

These men did not deserve death, neither did anyone back at the shop. I was involuntarily playing with people's life, every decision was life for one and death for another, I was no better than Kira. Only Kira was doing this all by his own whim and ideals purposely and without hesitation, never questioning his words. That is the difference between a monster and a grim reaper. Kira was a monster and I was a reaper, the bringer of death.

"no," I stood up my katana unsheathed, "you are a monster, just like Kira, you are a little shit that is just rotting the world," I swung my sword cutting him in the left eye, a perfect vertical line on his eye lid. He kept smirking, but it stopped after a few seconds when the cut was bleeding more.

"w-what, it's not healing," I stopped, he could heal like me? well I guess other me was right. These blades would end this.

I swung the blade this time he just barely dodged, he couldn't fight someone who fought back. I learning this after Lucas died and I began to punch him back after he punched me.

"Y-you stay away, bitch!" he threatened, falling backwards, he trusted his hand forward summoning a pack of hell-hounds. They weren't targeting me. no animal instinct number one stated natural selection, go for the one that look weak. Obviously they we charging BB, stupid mutts.

BB's red eyes returned, he was in Blood lust mode and it was scary. Reese's eyes were wide; I guess he didn't know about our little ritual in the back of the amber lamps.

The scythes multiplied size, now it was as tall as me and a little shorter than BB. He sliced at the hounds, they dispersed into shadows, like when you throw flour in the air and it falls in a powder form. Reese screamed an extremely girly scream and I pointed my sword at him.

He gulped, eyeing the sharp object. My eye held anger and pity. He was twisted and cruel and I had every right in the world to behead him right here and now. But I knew I wouldn't, I could no kill him in cold blood; I will never stoop to his level.

I took the back of my blade and hit his cerebral connection, knock him out cold. BB glanced at me, he was still on edge from his yandere mood swing and he wasn't in the right mind at the moment to comfort anyone. But I didn't need comfort.

"he deserves death, I know, but I cannot and will not kill him now, our goal is to get back to Japan not murder someone, I must be stupid but I don't see gray, just black and white, he will live with his humiliation and I will probably regret this, but killing him now will only make him reincarnate and us wait and I will still have bloodied hands… I…" BB walked up to me and hugged me, I was startled.

I let my hand rest on his back. He was just like me, he had the same situation except he actually bloodied his hands and he almost killed himself, I was a mirror.

I left Reese's unconscious body in the road, if we were lucky a 16 wheeler would just be passing by and crush him like a tooth pick.

_If_ we were lucky.

**I might take some time to update. I've been having depression and I've been over worked.**


	20. Rue not BB

**Sorry this is late. My depression got worse and recently I got the time to write!**

By the time it was midnight the cathedral was in sight. I got lost a bit but we reached the church, Itachi was sitting on a bench, I smiled. He gave us a question look as to why we were so bloodied and I gave a nervous laugh while scratching my head. BB was quiet; I turned to him with a smiled as he suddenly fell forward, alerting Itachi who caught him mid fall.

BB was only human, he lost a lot of blood, when under mental stress, physical endurance, he hadn't eaten a decent meal in two years at the prison and was just sleep deprived like L. he wouldn't get much exercise in that dark cell, nor enough vitamin D or C, he just need rest.

Itachi put him on his back and carried him into the giant building, no one was there but if we were found it would be fine, we were just sleep and hurt so no loss, we just looked like some poor tourists. Itachi left BB on the bench and put his coat over him. it was cold, I shivered in the holy house.

Itachi turned to me in a gesture translating to "wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. Now was not a time for words. Itachi cast a genjustu, I wasn't sure if genjustu was able to make you warm or drunk, or both. But it was warm, not annoying warm. But warm like you are in the tallest apple tree chomping on a red delicious and Fuji with a gentle breeze in the summer air. It was comforting.

The door swung open, a herd of men in black suits and out of place sunglasses (it was like 1:30 am!) came rushing in; they looked like those weird agent guys you see in a bond movie. The guns holster at their side seemed so welcoming.

I was about to get up and run a sword through someone when Itachi grabbed my hand. He shook his head. I sat back down. He pointed to the one agent nearest to us; he stared at me and looked away. Did he ignore us or…? Itachi you little. Fucking. Genius!

"They cannot perceive us at the moment; I cast a genjustu, they can't see, smell, feel, or hear us. No violence until Rue wakes up" he stated, I got up and stretched; now is the time to cause mischief in the house of god.

"REESE BITTERMAN WEARS A WEAVE AND LIKES LO─ did you just call him Rue?" I gasped, my stare seared his carcass with the power of a thousand sqees, even for Itachi I was surprise he didn't flinch. He nodded slowly; I scooted down next to him and just stared like he was the fluffiest, cutest, lethal ninja Pomeranian puppy ever.

"Sorry, Rue seems easier to me than BB or Beyond, it's easier to pronounce," he explained, I didn't believe one second of it. Itachi had a boy-crush; I will never look at him the same in the manga.

My unhealthy fangirl thoughts were interrupted by a familiar laugh, I turned in horror.

Light. But, that was impossible; he was still amnesia light, not Kira light.

"Mr. Lee Kasanoba, thank you for being so obedient in giving me that book, I can finally accomplish something," light sneered, to someone outside the door. The dark figure hesitated to enter the cathedral, like he couldn't. I got up to look, BB grabbed my arm; he was awake. He shook his head like I shouldn't get near the person. In pulled my hand free and tilted my head like it was okay.

I slowly crept towards the door, my feet were heavy. I tried not to make the old floor board creak. I rounded to light, he couldn't see me, but that macabre gleam in his eyes scared me. I liked light when he was not some sick ruthless mastermind.

The figure was cloaked I got closer and peered under his hood.

"Reese, what the hell?!" no wait, that wasn't Reese. Reese looked nothing like Kanade or Byakuya when I saw him in my world, which surprised me when he came out as Kanade, so what if he possessed Kanade? That would explain Kanade be so nice in the beginning, not a little shit like Reese. Also there were no other missing books in my collection, so Reese lied when he said he came through there. But why would he do that? Did he want me to kill Kanade and become a murderer while he could still roam as a demon? That little fucker.

"Sorry, Mr. Yagami, I don't think I can get in here, it's holy," I see, it was Kanade not Reese. He has a demon inside of him he couldn't enter.

"What do you mean? fine stay there I'm going to get what I need hope your father doesn't have a heart attack in the next 48 hours!" light was being offensive toward Kanade, like he [light] had Kanade under his finger as his bitch or something. Wait, light was taking Kanade's father hostage. I could see no motives how ever.

I took out my phone googling 'KASANOBA LEE" I new event came up.

'_man responsible for contamination of baby bottle deaths in china has turned himself in, _

_CEO of Kasanoba foods, Mr. Chung Kasanoba lee has apologized deeply for the death of those infant commenting "I was a mistake I will never forget or try to be forgiven of, I'm so sorry" he faces twenty years and fine up to 25,00 dollars'_

"I dropped my phone. That was terrible. It was obviously an accident and it was most definitely the worker's fault not the CEO's. But light found it enough to black mail his son into find him something.

"found you!" I turned to the bench, BB was suddenly grabbed by my hair and hoisted up; I shouted and thrash my way over until I met eyes with one of the suited men. All attention was to me, who were these guys?

"Well, Beyond Birthday, seems you were the only name that did not go through, mistake? No you were helped," Light seethed, he turned to me, and I was still invisible. Itachi was gone, like gone gone. Like where the hell is our trusty ninja when we fucking need him.

Better questions are how the hell did light get here, find BB though invisible, make Kanade submit to him, and Reese be suppressed. Something was off.

"_Percy, help_" I heard something, that voice it made me shiver. Like a voice that has been screaming for eternity and is about to fade away, to deaf ears. I turned to it.

Kanade. He was crying, not like sob crying; like "I too serious to sob but I can hold my poker face and let the tears stream out" it was a terrible face. Kanade was not the villain, he was the victim. He's still sharing bodies with Reese. I could tell light's notebook can kill Kanade but not Reese, so Reese wasn't the one pulling the strings here it was light.

"Kanade, I help you hold on," I grabbed my katana from the tattoo, BB was crying in pain, the guys in suits were kicking his gut, light had the notebook out.

"go help your friend, dog lover," he faded into the darkness, I turned away. He didn't deserve this, not Kanade. He was being hurt over everyone else's problems and plans, he did nothing wrong. The cries got louder. I turned to the suited men, my face was red with anger, I spat. I had the sword firmly gripped. Stop it. The screams bellowed. **Stop it. **Light began to write, his face was twisted into a demented smile. _**STOP IT!**_

Before I swung the sword, before I broke my oath, before I spilled the blood of men on holy grounds, before I became the ultimate monster, The Reaper, I was too drenched in blood.

"Get your filthy hands off of him, you scum," Itachi slit the throats of those closest to BB, his eyes were red with anger, the Sharingan in his eyes were activated. He held up Beyond in his arms; like a mother and child. BB's mouth had blood dripping from the side, his eyes were closes; bruises lined his face.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," BB's eyes were shut; his voice was hoarse from yelling, he whispered to Itachi. Blood came out of him mouth. I cried, light was afraid, screeching like a monkey. I glared at him.

"shhh, you know I would've done worse than that if they killed you," Beyond smiled, tears streamed from his eyes.

"take a bit more to kill a serial killer jam maniac," beyond let him muscles relax, and stopped crying, his eyes weren't fighting to open and his smile was gone.

"Rue? Hey…" Itachi grabbed BB's hand, clenching it. Beyond's hand fell from his grasp.

"No, you can't be…" Itachi felt for BB's pulse. No, please no.

A laugh resonated from behind me. it was a monstrous laugh. My eye were turn, they held no reason or compassion just blood-lust.

Light held the black note book like a trophy. He wrote the name. he wrote BB's name while Itachi was cradling him. I clenched my sword like my own trophy, not a clean and not bloodied trophy like Light's, but one I could turn red and smear the blue away.

"YOU BASTARD!" swung the sword light ducked I swung aimlessly and recklessly. Every swing made more tears escape my eyes. No. he ducked and tripped to my delight.

"YOU MONSTER" he looked frightened, but laughed like a psycho.

"I'm sorry Percy" it was that voice again, Kanade's. light was pulled out of my path as I swung at him.

"LIGHT I WILL FIND YOU! I-I will," I fell on my knees. I looked to Itachi, he was crying. BB was in his arms, just a cold corpse. I should confessed on Light being Kira long ago. But… now I have to deal with my dead friend. What do I do? I'm just one person.

I sobbed with Itachi, we were losing. Light is going to kill everyone I care about and….

"No, L is still alive, I have a plan," I took it out. My golden apple. The death eraser. My ace.

Sora- CLIFFY. Sorry for late chapter. I got depresses and overwhelmed with real life shit.


	21. The Aftershock is now rising action!

**Sora – sorry for the wait! Here it is**

Itachi was silent the way back. We didn't use the plane; we went via red magical door of magical magic. The reason we didn't use it in the first place was L would see we never bought a ticket back home and get his snoop on. I wonder how that little panda is doing… I would prefer a plane because we wouldn't be where we were now.

But we couldn't carry _a body_ on a plane.

Itachi was devastated by Beyond's death. I knew they were meant for one another. Even though now he would speak and look at me, we didn't talk or converse. I felt like shit; he didn't blame me, but I did. I couldn't help BB. I'm just a parasite. A reaper. A monster.

The red door didn't get us all the way to Kanto; we got to some town near Yokohama. We walked the road to the city, just walked in silence before I couldn't take it and just said what I wanted to say. What I _needed_ to say.

"He was my friend too, just talk to me please!" I yelled, Itachi didn't flinch; he stopped walking but his expression was the same. I wanted to cry.

"I was supposed to die wasn't I?" he asked, I looked up, my mouth open.

"Yes but…"

"He was supposed to die a few weeks ago wasn't he?" he pushed the topic.

"Yes but that…"

"You extended our stays, I thank you for that, but I just wish I never met or fell for BB, he's gone now, and I don't want people I love to die like that, it happens to much for me" he said walking again. His entire family was gone because he was forced to kill them instead of someone else killing them; he was left in blame and hate even though they would've died either way, he saved his own brother knowing he would be hated by the only one he could save. He took the heaviest burden to save his brother, who wouldn't be able to know the truth until it was too late. I dropped my bag and swung my sword at him. He dodged and looked at me in an attentive manner.

"_**Rue**_," I seethed.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"You called him Rue, you don't regret your love never once, no matter how much it hurts don't regret him," I disciplined, the eraser I held before was now in his face.

"I'm bringing him back, I promise on oath!" I swore he almost dropped BB from my words. He looked at me wistfully.

"You really are some piece of work Percy," he didn't smiled, he just changed his tone. I guess we always start somewhere.'

Meanwhile… (normal POV)(possible gay and or rape)

"You little shit!" Light kicked Kanade in the stomach. He puffed out air and blood, trembling inside the dark hotel room somewhere in LA.

"She got away! She almost chopped my head of, why the hell did you wait!?" Light shouted at the poor Kanade.

"I can not enter that place, you had to be backed up closer to me for me to get you out," he explained; light raise a hand into a fist. But he let go of is intended punch.

Light had different plans. He unbuttoned his white shirt, and pushed Kanade backwards, his head hitting the back board. Light licked his lips, Kanade looked away in horror. He couldn't let this happen. No he should just do everyone a favor and kill light. But the demon said no, bear with it. The _thing _inside him, ruining his life wouldn't let him.

So he let himself be violated and shamed. He could only submit, he wanted to keep his father alive but he didn't want this. No, it was fear and hate that kept him obedient. Trapped in his own shell.

Light had been a true monster to him. He hated Light; even more, he hated himself for being weak. How did their relationship get to be this? Was it because light knew he couldn't resist his own captor? Was it because Light had found he could take beatings and violence, but not this?

"No…" the muffled cry. Light had gotten his fun he wasn't going to stop though.

"We leave for Japan tomorrow," light stated as Kanade blacked out.

With Percy. normal POV

"We're here!" she yelled seeing the lights and highway. The long walk took hours, but she was content with it. Itachi seemed to be coping, but she never went back on her promise. She'd get BB back before anything shitty would happen.

The city was quieter than she remembered. Maybe all the yelling and explosions had nullified her senses. But wait the wasn't it. She knew there was something wrong; she could tell by the lack of citizens roaming the streets. Cars were stopped in the oddest places; the entrance of a mall; through a wall of a bank; the middle of a park. The missing drivers weren't injured it seemed though, no bloodstains at all, like the bodies had been taken and left no traces other than a few cars in ditches and holes.

"Where the fuck is everyone‒?" Itachi covered her mouth and drew a kunai. He felt something was approaching; something bad.

"There," he uttered, he threw it at a nearby bush just as he located it.

They drew in closer. Disregarding the ominous city they had lived in before. The kunai had hit well, the creature was dead.

It seemed to be like a hell hound but it had larger features and it was no hound. Like a bull.

Percy's POV

"As Dean Winchester would say… where the hell is the fucking salt!?" it was a higher level demon. One we might not be able to face in the future. We were under a full scale war, and we still didn't know where the hell L was.

Where the hell L was, L's POV

The plague that well… _plagued _the city was spreading rapidly. Bodies were taken and _devoured _and I have the strike suspicion Percy is somehow tangled up in this mess. I don't know if she caused it or if she is being victimized but god dammit this is getting tangled up.

People just drop dead and their bodies are taken away. Most likely eaten away.

I can't stay here for long, the headquarters won't be safe for long and the task force has all but scattered for better chances of survival.

What was here? No plague of any kind spread this fast and could dissolve flesh at the rate it did now. It wasn't a plague, but an infestation of some sort.

Percy would be safe; she was in another country and safe. And if the problems here were just as bad as over there, she was to an extent immortal and had the help of an alternate universe ninja on her side.

What am I kidding? Reality has become so surreal she's in danger too, I know it. You can only hope she has more time then you, you can only hope she is in a safer place.

The door swung open, I cringed and ducked behind a desk. _Here they come _I thought. Foot steps, one pair of four-legged, two pairs of up right. I know this equation of feet.

"Percy!?" I jump from the desk.

"Hello L," no, not Percy; Light. He is beside another man, shorter height, long hair and a down cast expression. The four legged creature was a black animal of canine descent, it lacked a shadow and material form. This was the infestation.

"Light, it's you. Gone from mass murder of criminals to mass murder of innocent people, light? Or should I say‒"

"Oh my god, stop the manly hate showdown, I can practically smell the testosterone," the boy exclaimed. He walked out the room, light seemed angry about this but he quickly turned his attention to the dog.

"So L have you met my dogs? No? Good, because if you did you'd be dead," light snickered. The dog growled, foaming at the mouth.

"I'm so glad Percy left me her laptop last month, I caught up on a TV series by the name of Supernatural, ever heard of it Light?" I asked. Light frowned.

"Don't change the subject!" Light shouted, I ignored this and reached for something, "Fine, hound kill him!" he ordered.

"This is why I'm not a dog person," I deadpanned, throwing a handful of salt at the dog. It screeched and sizzled until it dispersed into a gas.

Light was silent for a long time before he laughed. He was having every instinct to kill me, and all the resources as well.

"Let's play a game of chess, shall we L?"

**Sora – sorry this was late, writers block and shit happened. No worries! My musical practice ended so I'll have more time to write!  
**


End file.
